Trust Me
by Undercover-blonde
Summary: An unsuspecting actress, Caitlin, is hooked into helping an outcast vampire. Little does she know this vampire is not what he seems. She will have to embark on a cruel and hectic adventure to save her life - but will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 1

"Caitlin!" the shout brought me out of my daydream. Maria, my best friend and not to mention my colleague was trying to get my attention. I guess I should tell you I'm an actress. Maria and I had been asked to star in a horror movie and this was the meeting to finalise it. Logan, Maria and my agent was looking at me with one of his famous dagger stares- I guess that was why Maria and I had chosen him; we always got good roles! So, I was brought back to reality with a bang!

"Look Caitlin, do you agree with the location and can we sign now please?", this was Logan in one of his 'lets get this over with now' voice. The location? Serendipity - the only haunted house that hasn't been filmed yet.

"Yes, I think the location is great! I want to see it later. Now give me a pen and that paper." I really wanted to get out of that office, it was really cramped with Logan, Maria, me and not to mention the two people from the film company, it was quite stuffy! Finally we all signed and left. I'd slipped into my own world again, thinking how this movie would hit the screens, and I nearly didn't hear Logan telling me to meet him at the office tomorrow morning at ten. After hugging Maria goodbye I got into my car and started to drive to Serendipity.

Funny I thought as I drove, Serendipity means 'by chance' would that make any difference to our film? As I was driving my cell phone rang. I dived for my bag still steering with one hand and dug through it. I couldn't find it- then I remembered I had put it in my jeans pocket! Maybe I should make it vibrate. It was Maria,

"Hey girl what's up?" I asked.

"Cat what took you so long?" came my friends voice, after I had told her how I couldn't find my phone then where I had found it all I got was "Blonde!" I had to smile, I was a blonde in everyway possible, not only my hair colour! After about a ten minute chat about the movie Maria asked if I would join her for drinks at nine, casually letting me know that Adam, her steady boyfriend, was going to be there and I might want to bring someone. Everyone knows that I'm steadily single! I told her yes I'd meet her at The Gecko at nine. I shut my phone (I love these flip phones!) and stopped the car in front of Serendipity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 2

For a moment I could only sit and stare. The house literally took my breath away! Haunted house couldn't begin to explain or describe this house. It was huge, about three stories high, the roof was fallen in about three places, all the windows were shattered and their dirty edges glinted in the sun, the door was off one of it's hinges and hanging at a dangerous angle, not to mention the dust covered the house in a thick layer. It looked like no one had been in there for ages! The garden- if that's what you would call it, it was more like a jungle! You couldn't see a patch of grass at acceptable length, it was all about the height of the bottom edge of the windows. There were overgrown creepers climbing the decaying walls. It looked sinister! Gathering myself I got out the car and walked to the house.

I managed to slip in through the unhinged door without breaking it. Before we shoot they are definitely going to rebuild some of this! I was standing in what looked like the entrance hall, I saw a staircase- but the unusual thing was that the staircase didn't only go up, it went down. I decided to go down first, for two reasons, one I was curious and two I had suddenly felt a breeze that was quite cold!

The first thing I noticed as I began my decent was the smell. Okay I had expected mould I mean this house is deserted. But this was something I had never smelt before and it wasn't pleasant! I got to the end of the staircase and found myself in what I presume was a main cellar, it had doors leading off. I was uneasy- it was eerily silent- no animals, no rats, no life. I opened the first door- it was empty. So was the second one. I had trouble with the third one, it seemed jammed, by now my uneasiness had worn off, I was curious. So I rammed my shoulder into the door, the third time the door gave way and sent me reeling into the room. As I untangled myself I realised with a jolt that this room was warm and furnished! As I looked closer I saw that the furniture was different to our modern day furniture. As I was wondering why this underground room was inhabited, my heart chilled. It looked up at me- my logical side was telling me it was a homeless person but my other senses were screaming run! I couldn't move my legs. It just sat there watching me. I could now see its face; it looked human, it had a flop of black hair and dazzling blue eyes. It then opened its mouth, I sensed I had just seen two pointed teeth! I uprooted my feet and ran like I have never run before! I scrambled through the front door scraping my arm as I went, I jumped into my car and starting it I drove home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 3

When I got home I locked the front door behind me. I sank into my couch breathing hard. My brain was shouting for me to calm down. After I had caught my breath I got up and got myself a bottled chocolate milkshake and sat back down. What had I seen? Vampires don't exist, they're just stories and figments of our imagination- but that wasn't imagination. The fire in the room was real- I had felt its heat. The furniture looked real. I can remember his piercing look. He must have been watching me- his blue eyes like sapphires. His skin had been pale, he was dressed in black. So far he could be human. But the way I had felt and his teeth- but why hadn't he come after me? He had just sat there and let me run. Let me tell anyone I meet that there is a vampire at Serendipity house! But then again who would believe me? Anyone I told would think I was crazy, but wasn't I? I'd seen a VAMPIRE! How did I know it was a vampire? I'm not a vampire expert! It was a feeling that I had that I was sure that the man I saw was one of the mystical undead. I decided to bath, that always calmed me down. I ran the water hot and put in lots of bubble bath. As I stripped I realised how dirty and dusty I actually was. I washed my hair and stayed in the bath for about an hour and a half. I got out and dressed in a bulky shirt and my trusty track pants. Grabbing my adventure book I hit my bed. Instead of reading though I started thinking about him. The way he had looked at me- his expression. No surprise, alarm, nothing, just calm as if I was nothing out of the ordinary. I fell asleep. When I woke up it was eight pm, I had an hour before I had to meet Maria. If any night I needed a drink this was it! I dressed in a flowing blue skirt and a blue evening blouse, I loved being a famous actress, I had all the clothes I could ever want! I walked out the door. As I drove I caught myself looking into all the shadows- I had put on my cross chain which I hadn't worn in

years but it made me feel a little safer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 4

At The Gecko Maria, Adam and I got a drink, mine was a martini. I never have more than two of these. So after the first hour that we had been talking and I was on my fifth and not really paying attention to the conversation, Maria took my glass away and told me to go home. As I stood up I saw the room spin. The next thing I knew I was on my bed in my room. I got up thinking that I will never in a million years drink that much. Amazingly I made it to my kitchen and splashed water on my face and got a glass of cold water. On my kitchen counter there was a note from Maria.

_Cat_

_Adam and I brought you home,_

_your car's in the drive-way._

_Call me if you need me._

_Maria_

I glanced at the clock, eight thirty, one and a half hours before my meeting with Logan, I wasn't looking forward to that. As I finished my water my head had begun to clear. After two aspirins I could at least function. I washed my face and got dressed. On the way I thought up an excuse about why I drank so much (because Logan was going to rain hell on my head for it) and more importantly why we couldn't start filming in a month!

As predicted Logan wasn't impressed with me- no that was an understatement- he was furious! How could I drink like that, pass out, endanger not only my name but the agency's! My head was still delicate and this beating wasn't helping it to improve.

"Look I'm sorry okay! It will never happen again, I had just got the news that one of my distant cousins had committed suicide!" That shut him up! "I went to Serendipity yesterday and it isn't fit to film in, the roof could cave in at any minute."

"Right I'll look into how long it will take to rebuild. Listen Cat I'm really sorry I had no idea, I mean you should have said something," I waved him off in mid-sentence. I was starting to feel a little guilty. When I left I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders, at least I had a little time to find out if I was crazy or if vampires did exist. I hoped it wasn't the latter!

I got home and called Maria, I fed her the same cousin suicide that I had told Logan. I said that I needed some sleep and that I would call if I needed anything. I reassured her that I would be at The Gecko on Friday to see the gang. Today was Thursday.

I don't know what possessed me but after lunch I drove out to Serendipity. Clutching my cross I slowly walked down the stairs. The third door was closed. Daylight, I thought I am stronger. I went back upstairs, I don't know why but I needed to see that the sun was still shining, to my dismay a cloud had covered the sun, while I was thinking what to do next I turned around because I thought I had heard something, but instead of seeing anything I blacked out.

When I came around my surroundings were dark, lit by only a few candles. I tried to rub my eyes but I found that my hands were tied behind my back. I started wriggling, panic welling up in me, I was going to burst! If only I could get out of these ropes. I swear that I will buy a knife when I get out of this. If I get out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 5

They came from a door I hadn't noticed. They crowded around me grinning, no more like leering, one of them cut the ropes that bound my arms. Relief poured through me, my arms had begun to get painful, but the relief was short lived. One by one they opened their mouths and I saw two pointed teeth.

"Vampires!" I managed a strangled gasp. One put his face close to mine. Before my very eyes his two teeth began to grow, they grew and grew until they were the length of half way down his chin. I looked at all of them, all their teeth were the same, were long. The one closest to me spoke, his voice was harsh and cold,

"So you've come back have you. We don't like snoopers, ever wonder why Serendipity is deserted?" this was greeted with a ripple of laughter. They all closed in with their mouths open. In a flash I ripped off my cross and shoved it in their faces. It was my last bit of strength and courage, and it did nothing! They looked at me and laughed, oh I pray I never have to listen to something like that ever again, it echoed off the walls and made my skin crawl. A vampire grabbed my cross and shouted at me.

"A cross? A cross! You've watched too many movies if you think a cross will do a thing to us!" and with that he flung the cross across the room and bent his head mouth open toward my neck, I passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 6

When I came around I was lying on my own couch. Was it a dream? It was dark outside, I felt for my cross- it was gone and my top was torn. So it wasn't a dream it was real. How had I gotten here and why wasn't I dead and sucked dry? I got up slowly and wearily and then saw him. He stood in the corner in complete darkness, the only lights in my house that were on were the passage and the kitchen, so there was a little light for me to see. His blue eyes locked on me, he spoke- his voice I observed wasn't as harsh or cold as the other vampires, but like I was going to worry about the sound of the voice the vampire that killed me!

"Don't start, I won't hurt you." Did I hear that right? A vampire telling me that he wouldn't hurt me! I stared at him disbelievingly,

"You saved me from the others, but why?" I managed to ask without my voice shaking, to my surprise! He just stared at me, I thought that maybe he hadn't heard so I was about to ask again when he answered,

"Sit, it's a long story. It started a hundred and fifty years ago, my master," at my surprised look at his reference to 'his master' he added, "the man who turned me. He was an- unhappy vampire, he didn't enjoy what he was. He studied what we are and was in two minds about it." He paused, not liking the silence I asked

"Two minds?" He looked at me a little longer and said,

"It is much easier to show you, I'm not gifted in speech, but that means that you'll have to touch me." He held out his hand. I stared at it; to hold hands with a vampire? Am I MAD? But I took his hand anyway, he drew me close to his chest and wrapped both arms around me. The first thing I noticed was the lack of a heartbeat; he was dead but alive- he was undead.

"Hold on." That was all I heard before I felt an unbelievable lurch of my stomach. It was like the worst hill on a rollercoaster ever.

It was dark, pitch black. I realised that we had stopped and slowly pictures began to appear. I saw an old vampire- old, how did I know? I guess I felt more than anything. He was sitting on a chair mumbling to himself, on the floor next to the chair was- oh no it wasn't! It was. It was a, a body! The body started to rise and I saw its face- it was my vampire! My vampire? I was calling him my vampire! The two vampires started talking and slowly the older one started telling the newer one about his findings and told him that he couldn't stand to live anymore so all his feelings and doubts would be passed down to the new vampire. The last thing he said was that the new vampire would be an outcast, he would feed only when necessary and something would happen to him, something outrageous, but he would know and it would feel right. Then the older vampire picked up a stake and- no I'm not making this up but he, he staked himself! I saw no more for I felt that lurch happen again. I was back in my lounge.

"Is this the outrageous thing he spoke of?" I asked in a barely audible voice, but he heard me.

"I think so, I feel that this is right." I backed away from him and asked

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Those vampires don't want to be found and you insulted them, with that cross, and you got another vampire to rescue you." I couldn't take it all in; I flopped onto the couch.

"So you're telling me they'll come back for me and now for you too?" He nodded.

"This is a lot for you to take in at once; I'll come back in some time to tell you more; if you should need me before just call. I'm Constantine. Goodbye for now Caitlin." He turned around and disappeared out the window.


	7. Chapter 7

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 7

I couldn't believe what was happening to me! I splashed water onto my face and shuffled into my room. I found my name book on the shelf. I always had a thing for what a name meant. Constantine- to stand together, remain steadfast, loyal and unchanging. I guess that's good, but with me? Caitlin meaning pure. I guess I might change my name! I got dressed into my pyjamas and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When my eyes opened I saw that it was well into the morning. I got up, ate breakfast and bathed. After I had changed into my track pants I jumped onto my couch, I need to think this through.

Good vampires- were there such a thing? Yes Constantine. Bad group of vampires- want Constantine and me dead. Crosses don't work- does that mean holy water didn't do anything as well? Is it something the church found that worked ages ago or is it just a myth? Like vampires I thought ironically. Constantine was here to help me and was I meant to help him? He is an outcast, could they have been looking for him? No, that wasn't what happened; Serendipity was probably the doorway into their world, or did they live in our world? Now there was a scary thought. I know Constantine lives here. Did the other vampires live close? They had known that I had come before, they were going to kill me because I had seen them. What could I do? I am human.

Still tired from the eventful night I drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When I woke I had just enough time to get ready for The Gecko. Going to my room I remembered I had bought a new dress to wear, then I remembered that it was blood red. I wasn't going to wear that! Instead I got a white dress. I'm sure I broke the speed limit all the way there! But once I saw the girls I knew I was going to forget Constantine, forget I was being chased by vampires and have a good time!

There are four of us, myself, Maria, Annie and Max. Maybe to understand how I could forget my horrid reality you should get to know my girls. Maria, she is tall and has long black hair, her eyes twinkle and she has an infectious laugh. Annie is our mischievous one who can make us all laugh. She is slightly shorter than Maria with medium length brunette hair. Max, she is our reality anchor. She has short reddish hair and a full smile. So in the midst of the gang I could relax. We danced and flirted then sat down. I told them I don't want to talk about my cousin but I will stay away from alcohol tonight! We chatted about the latest fashion and the guys that were dancing and who had heard what from our guys that made up the other half of our gang but they were over seas on a cricket tour. I only got home at twelve! Breaking the speed all the way, yet again! I locked all the doors and windows before I struggled into my pyjamas and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

**I acknowledge that the movies "Mad about Mambo' and 'Indiana Jones' do not belong to me.**

Chapter 8

In the morning I smiled when I remembered the fun I had had last night. I was glad that it was weekend, Monday I had dance class and I had promised Logan that I'd come in and give a demonstration for a group of teenagers. So I got up and had an immense bowl of Coco pops while watching my favourite movie 'Mad about mambo'. After that I got dressed and stared at the dishes needing washing, I had my radio on loud and was singing to it while I washed dishes. I then hung out the washing and caught up on some much desired reading. At eight pm I started watching 'Indiana Jones', it was only half way through the movie when he came. He stepped into the lounge through the windows I had opened to get some air. Note to self, give him a key to the front door. No bad idea, should I tell him to knock? I switched off the T.V and offered him a chair. I thought of all the questions I longed to hurl at him and chose what I thought was the most important one of all,

"What do I do?" He looked deep in my eyes and started to explain that because he had saved me he and I had to stop these vampires.

"I am an outcast, as you know, so I chose to come and live in this world." So there is another world out there. "This group of vampires are rouge, they enjoy wreaking havoc and they have already killed." I remembered a news headline, 'Mysterious murders'. Were these rouge vampires to blame for this? "They are led by a vampire called Zev." Okay, Zev and his bad group of vampires are adding unwanted stress in my life, and they seem to do it for fun!

"Con, I can call you that right?'' I paused nervously, "What can I, a human do? Why must we destroy them?" He thought for a moment and said

"Con, that sounds nice, almost human," he seemed to drift off and then came back to the task at hand, "We must destroy them, for when I came here I did not realise that I had opened a doorway at Serendipity for others to follow. By destroying them and closing the doorway, your world is safe from vampires again. Yes you're human but I think I can help, by enhancing your abilities with an ancient ritual, but I don't think it has been done before, I'm not sure." A ritual? A vampire ritual? To enhance my abilities! I just stared at him. He wasn't happy, was that because he was helping me- a human? I thought back to what he said about calling him Con- nice, almost human. Cautiously I asked,

"Do you want to be human?" He stood up and walked over to me and pulled me up. He took my hand and placed it on his chest where his heart should have been. Like before there was no heartbeat. He let go of my hand, I let it linger a little then let it drop. I heard him whisper,

"A hundred and fifty years is a long enough time for anyone to live, not to mention living with the problems I have. I don't have the strength my master had to stake myself for it is unbearably painful. Yes I do wish to be human." With those painful words I knew I would do whatever he needed me to do.

"I will help you all I can, but you must go now because soon the sun will come up, sleep well Con." His expression was full of gratitude as he kissed my hand and disappeared out the window. In a half daze I shut the window and crawled into bed, suddenly exhausted. Was I falling for a vampire? NO! I was being compassionate, a human feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

**I acknowledge that the movie 'Troy' does not belong to me.**

Chapter 9

I slept through most of Sunday, it was like it didn't exist. Monday I woke up and got to dancing; sure I had probably got at least two speeding fines but I was still in one piece. After about two hours of dancing I felt relaxed and drove to the agency according to the speed limit all the way. At the agency I had a nice lunch with Logan. Discussing what I had to do for this demonstration. Logan then brought up the topic of Serendipity,

"Listen Cat," My insides tightened, please don't let us start filming please don't say that! "I know that you were excited about filming this horror, but after this month, we are rehearsing in a theatre and then repairing, so it will take a while before we contract building companies." Relief almost shook me, no one would be at Serendipity for a while. Surely enough time for Con and I to close the doorway and kill the rouge vampires. No stress! I gave him one of my most dazzling smiles,

"No problem! Now lets get this show on the road!"

I will never do another demonstration for teenagers again! They just sat there like an audience of corpses! No answers to my questions, no questions for me other than a little idiot asking me if I got paid more for a nude scene than a clothed one! NO Maria can do all that! Thank- you very much!

Three days have passed since Monday; it's Thursday morning I haven't heard from Con, but I think I'll see him tonight. Another vigorous dance class and by the end of it I could almost see stars! I stopped at the nearest shop and got an ice-cream, a chocolate one with nuts- I'm a sucker for that flavour! I got home and bathed. I decided that I should have an early dinner because I don't know what time to expect Con, if he's coming that is. As darkness fell I opened the window and started watching 'Troy', after the full two and a half-hours of the movie Con still hadn't come, maybe I was wrong that he would come. I couldn't bring myself to close the window so I fell asleep on the couch. At about midnight (funny how all these things happen at midnight!) I woke up to catch Con slipping into one of the chairs. Sitting up rubbing my eyes, I saw him lean back into the chair, I got up and switched on the kitchen light, which shed just enough light for me to see. I sat back down I smiled but it was just a cover up because I was shaking with nerves!

"Hi, um not to seem edgy or anything, but last time you did say something about a, a ritual." My voice shook a little, but all he said was

"Not tonight Caitlin, not tonight." I could relax, whatever that ritual was it wasn't tonight, but then why was he here?

"Call me Cat, all my friends do." I answered with a smile. He looked at me then away, then he made a book appear from thin air. It was quite thick with a hard leather cover with a metal lock. It had a wolf and a sprig of a flowering plant engraved on it and a drop of red glass by the lock. Con laid it on the table between us.

"What's it for?" I whispered. He pushed the red drop and the lock popped open, turning the pages he stopped by one titled 'Doorways'. I now understood why he had come, he wanted to talk to me.

"Cat," he smiled as he said my name "that suits you. I need to find a way to close the doorway." I managed to take my eyes off him and looked at the book.


	10. Chapter 10

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 10

_**Doorways**_

_In the unlikely but possible event of a doorway being made between worlds there is only one way to close it. Since a door way is a slit that will allow vampires to move to the human world and humans can move into this world as well. _

(You can see that this book was written by a vampire!)

_To close the doorway one can not do it by one's self, there needs to be two. You would not only need to close the doorway but make sure that it will never open again. This is a difficult process and should only be attempted by vampire elders._

I looked up at Con, he had been watching me read.

"It won't be easy." He remarked calmly. I allowed myself a sour grin, when is it ever easy?

"You're not a vampire elder are you; and I'm not even a vampire! Do you think we will really be able to do this?" I could hear the disbelief in my voice, but I knew whatever he said I would do it, no matter if it sounded like absolute rubbish! He looked out the window and shook his head while saying,

"No I'm an outcast, I never had the chance to become an elder. Yes I know you are not a vampire, but I believe we can do this and win." I nodded and looked back at the book, noting however that Con looked increasingly uncomfortable.

_To close a doorway one elder must stand on either side of the doorway and clasping hands in the middle of the doorway and say,_

As I turned the page I realised that there must be a page missing because the next page was on, '_The myths about holy water and crosses._' (I wish I had read this book before I was attacked by vampires!) I could clearly see that the page was torn out. Con put his hand on the book and said in what I could make out as a mournful voice,

"You see our problem now? I don't know how you are supposed to close it, the words are missing." Can't close the doorway! Can I not get one tiny little break? So we can't close the doorway according to the vampire way and there was no human way. Talk about being in a difficult position!

"Could we make up a way to close it? Maybe that would work?" I was clutching at straws, surely we could do that? I mean we really need that doorway shut for good! Con looked at me with a thoughtful expression. He got up and started pacing. I could never watch someone pacing, it made me feel anxious, but I couldn't stop watching Con, the way he walked, it was like a glide and a prowl. I began to wonder if he could ever become human again, if there was anything I could do to help. I closed the book, no help there. I started tracing the wolf, flower and the lock ending with my finger on the red drop. Con was still pacing, but I had a plan and the more I formulated it in my mind the more I was sure that we had a good chance of succeed.

"Con, this plant on the book, is it Wolfsbane?" He seemed startled to hear me speak.

"Yes." I paused

"Isn't it supposed to protect you from vampires?" He smiled,

"No, it is like the cross, a myth to protect you. Nothing more." I nodded, that was the only catch to my plan.

"Do you think that if we do what the book says and burn Wolfsbane, um I'm not sure what to say yet but it might work." He sat and seemed to think about my idea. "I got the idea from the book, the red drop; well I do have a red dress. Maybe we could lock it." He smiled a sly smile,

"It might work! Cat you're so clever! But we can only attempt it once you're stronger."

"Stronger? I'm presuming you mean the ritual." I was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"Yes that is what I meant. It has to happen on the night of full moon.'' He stepped close me and lifted my face with his finger, and in a whisper reassured me, "Cat I would never hurt you, please trust me." I took his hands and held them to my face, they were cold, not human hands. I took a deep breath,

"I trust you Con, it's just scary for me." He squeezed my hands and said,

"I know, it's scary for me too." And he left. I saw the clock, three am! I yawned and closed the window, which I realised he hadn't used. I must stop having late nights. I then remembered that Con's a vampire; of course I'm going to have late nights!


	11. Chapter 11

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 11

Friday morning, after a warm-up I started dancing. When I heard my phone ring. I ran to the kitchen, it wasn't there. The lounge, under the couch, not there. It stopped ringing, damn! I went to the bedroom, not on the bedside table. I crawled under the bed and I found it. One missed call, Logan. I called him back,

"Hey Logan, sorry I couldn't find my phone." All I could hear from the other side was a long sigh,

"Cat I think we need to tie that phone around your neck! Anyway the reason I called was that for once the contracting company for once has got all its actors before time, so practice will be on Monday at the theatre, okay?" Brilliant I thought, after telling him I would be there at eight on Monday I hung up. Thinking of dates I remembered what Con had said about the ritual only being done on full moon, so I got my calendar and saw when full moon was, tomorrow. I felt my stomach knot as I stared at the calendar. I wasn't concentrating so when my phone rang again I nearly dropped it. I looked at the number- Maria.

"Hey Cat, you picked up your phone fast!"

"Yeah, Logan just called me so I had it in my hand." Maria told me that Logan had just called her too and something about Annie and Max, but I wasn't really listening I was staring at the calendar block marked Saturday.

"Cat are you listening?''

"Huh? Sorry I've been having bad nights, what were you saying?"

"Really! I said Annie, Max, you and I must get together on Sunday before hectic work starts." Sunday I thought, why not.

"That sounds great, why don't you all come over to my house at eleven, in the morning mind!" After a few giggles and finalising the details we hung up and I decided that I needed to go shopping.

At the shops I got the usual bread, milk etc. Then I thought Max is bringing her usual sweet stuff, Annie the wine, Maria the savoury that leaves me the salad and juice. I walked down the salad isle and got a cucumber, lettuce, olives, feta cheese, carrots, sugar snap peas, baby tomatoes (the only kind I eat) and my secret ingredient- a home made salad dressing! Balsamic vinegar, olive oil, exotic Thai spice and a little mild mustard power! As for juice I got orange and passion fruit. After I had all this I went to the herb section to see if they had Wolfsbane. I am an idiot! Wolfsbane is poisonous and not to mention illegal! Why would they have it in the food store! I paid and left hurriedly. I got home and shoved all the stuff in the fridge, I'll leave it for tomorrow. It was pretty late so I decided to make a list of where I thought I could get Wolfsbane. Flea markets? Then I remembered some people at the agency complaining about a market down at Conway, a few kilometres away from Serendipity, a dodgy market. Hopefully I could get there. After a long bath and dinner I went to bed.

Oh I didn't know how fabulous a good nights sleep felt! Saturday, today, full moon, I lay in bed musing over all these things. Finally I got up with Con in my thoughts. I got dressed in jeans, a baggy top and takkies. My hair I let loose to cover my face, I got a cap, just plain black and sunglasses. I finished off my look with a light weight scarf around my neck and covering my lower face. I smiled into the mirror, no one would recognise me! I jumped into my car and drove to Conway Market. As I got there I felt thankful for the self defence course I took. Winding my way through the rows of stalls my eyes lit upon a herb store. I saw morning glory and other herbs and plants that were illegal. I even saw plants that I didn't even know. I was so immersed in the plants that I jumped when I heard a sly yet cold voice behind me,

"Can I help you ma'am?" Quickly regaining my composure I smiled,

"Yes I'm looking for Wolfsbane.'' I saw slight shock skip over his features then nothing.

"I don't have anymore now, but I can get some more for a price."

"Yes I can pay, but when can you get it by?" He seemed to be counting,

"Wednesday." Wednesday! That's four days from now! Could it wait that long?

"I need it latest by Tuesday, preferably sooner." He took out a phone and made a call. He spoke in what sounded like an Arabic language. He hung up,

"Tuesday, I'll have it then, four sprigs is what I can get you at this notice."

"Thanks, here is R250 for now, you'll get the rest when I get my Wolfsbane." With that I left and drove home. On the way home I passed the turn off to Serendipity, I thought of Con and tonight.

I stripped to my jeans and top and went to make my salad dressing. I was listening to the radio when a crazy thought came into my head; what if I invite Con tomorrow and introduce him as my boyfriend. Crazy, not to mention scary! I can't believe what I'm doing, I'm falling for a vampire!

It's three hours after I made salad dressing and I can't get Con out of my mind, I mean it's not like he is one of my friends that I've suddenly found attractive! Get a grip Cat! I fell into a fitful sleep dreaming of vampires and Wolfsbane. When I woke it was dark, I went to brush my hair and fix my lipstick. When I came back to the lounge I saw him sitting in my chair. I walked around and stood in front of him. I was wearing a spaghetti strap black full length dress with my hair loose. His head moved up until he looked until he was looking at me. He wore the same as he always did, black pants and a silky black top.

"You look very nice, but you're not going to like what I have to do." He looked sad, I sat next to him. He had in his hand a turquoise bracelet. He turned to me, he held out the bracelet, "This will make sure that you aren't- turned." Turned- that was what he called his transformation into a vampire.

"Con, are you going to, are you going to bite me?'' I needed him to laugh it off and tell me no, but he just looked at me,

"Yes Cat, I need to bite you. I'll then be able to give you abilities that will help you." I got up and walked to the window, I stared at the stars. Get bitten by a vampire. Most would scream and chase him out the house, actually everyone I know would do that; but I couldn't, he was my Con and truthfully I had fallen for him. Infatuation is a powerful thing, or so I'm told by Max, but not until now do I realise how powerful and not to mention dangerous it is. Infatuation, it sounds so shallow, but isn't this what every relationship is built on? Is it not how every happily ever after starts off with? Well as we can all see I'm no philosopher but whatever role infatuation plays I had fallen for it. So with that thought in my mind I turned around and walked back to him. My hand was outstretched for the bracelet, as I saw it up close I saw it was made up of turquoise stone and quartz crystal. My favourite colour, turquoise. Con put it around my wrist and fastened the catch. He stood up and took me in his arms, he pushed my hair out of my face and I saw his teeth grow to half way down his chin. I closed my eyes and braced myself. My head was tilted back and with the sting of a bee sting I felt him bite me. I opened my eyes and saw him lift his head and I saw my blood dripping from his lips_. My blood. _I watched him rip his lips with his teeth and pressed his mouth back into my wound. My legs buckled under me and I felt Con just pull me closer, I then passed out.


	12. Chapter 12

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 12

When I came around I was lying down, I slowly opened my eyes. I was lying on Con's lap and he was stroking my hair.

"Shh, you'll feel a bit dizzy now, are you okay?" Was that a trick question? Did he expect me to answer truthfully? Slowly I sat up, I looked at him, his shirt was full of blood,

"You bit your lip." It was a statement no question, as I watched him I put my hand to my neck, I felt nothing, no scar, no gaping holes, just my neck, smooth as it was before.

"Yes I had to bite my lip because you needed my blood as well as being bitten. You can heal minor injuries, like the one on your neck," he gestured to my fingers still pressed on my neck, "and you can now see in the dark." Only then did I realise that he had switched off the kitchen light. I could see just as well as I could in the middle of the day! Not bad, quick healing and can see in the dark.

"Will I still be able to go out in daylight?" I dreaded the answer.

"Yes you will, but what I gathered from the ritual you will get sun-burned easily. You'll still have a reflection as well." He added with a smile, it was as if he had read my next question.

"What else can I do?" He shook his head,

"I don't know." I nodded, what else could I get from a vampire? Nothing as long as I wore my bracelet. Thinking of what else I could say, I remembered my excursion of today,

"I can get Wolfsbane on Tuesday, so we can close the door on Tuesday night. Then kill the rouges?" Already, I have been bitten and soon will be closing a doorway to the vampire world then kill a group of ruthless, cruel group of vampires. He nodded,

"The rouges have left Serendipity, Zev decided that, well that they didn't get enough food there." He said this last part in a rush. I understood why, I took his hand.

"Then lets find him, but first we must close that doorway before anymore Zevs come visiting." His head remained down, suddenly I thought of a horrifying thought, "Con do you think that they're trying to find me?" He now picked up his head and by the look in his eyes I knew the answer before he spoke and my insides chilled,

"Yes Cat they are. We don't have much time before they find you, but you're right, first we have to close that doorway." After a pause he continued, "Do you know how to fight?" I nodded, then found my voice and told him about my self-defence course. "Good, we can brush up on that. To kill Zev and his followers you will need to stake them." I opened my mouth to ask if he would also have to stake them he smiled and said, "I can kill with my teeth." For the next two hours he showed me a stake he had brought with, he showed me how to stake them and where to stake them, right by the heart- then ram. We also practised fighting. My quick healing came in handy, neither one of us went easy on the other. It was the best time I have had in a while, which was quite funny remembering that the only reason that we were doing this was because a group of blood thirsty vampires were after me! With Con standing behind me perfecting my arm for a powerful punch, helping me stay balanced on one foot while completing a meaningful kick; I quickly became good (they didn't teach this sort of thing in a self-defence course!) I then had to immobilise and stake a vampire. So I did a spinning kick at the pillow we were using, but I missed the pillow completely. So Con took me and kicked with me and took my hands over the staked and staked the pillow. After this I was so tired that I was battling to keep my eyes open. Before Con left I told him to leave his shirt here so I could wash it. He unbuttoned his shirt and crossed the room and gave it to me. He then kissed me and left. I left his shirt on the chair and went to bed.

Sunday I dragged myself out of bed. I put Con's shirt in the wash all by itself, I didn't need my clothes stained with blood; not even Con's. I threw the pillow and stake in the outside dust bin. At eleven I was dressed and ready. Annie came first carrying three bottles of wine, she was followed almost immediately by Max carrying a tray of sweet goodies. Maria came last with her savoury snacks. In the kitchen I poured us all a glass of wine, when I walked back into the lounge Maria, with a mischievous smile confronted me,

"So now I know why you've been so quiet! Who's is this?" She pulled Con's shirt from behind her back. Damn, I couldn't have left it to dry any where else! I had to leave it drying by the window and forget to take it away! Trying to think of a convincing story I tried to get the shirt back, but Maria was jumping around the lounge always one step ahead of me!

"He's just a friend, his shirt got dirty and I washed it, please leave it now." Maria smiled and gave me a big hug and the shirt,

"Fine we'll leave it, but I want to meet this 'friend', you hear?" As I went to my room to put the shirt away I thought of what would happen if I told them. Let's think,

Hey guys, you know Serendipity, well it has a doorway in it leading to the world of vampires. A rouge group of vampires led by a blood thirsty vampire named Zev wants me dead. Constantine, the owner of the shirt and a vampire is helping me to kill them and close the doorway. Con bit me last night, so I now can see in the dark, heal quickly and sun-burn easily! Right I'm mad, but the cherry on the top is, I've fallen for him!

I walked back to the lounge and snuggled into a chair with my wine glass, noting that I was sitting in the chair where Con had sat when he told me that he needed to bite me. The first topic of discussion was Annie's new boyfriend; Andre`. She confessed that she didn't know if it would work out. "Annie, go with the flow, watch for little things, the way he looks at you, the way he holds you. You can see if he's real or not that way." I don't know where I got that from, but it just came out! I was still thinking of Con, the look in his blue eyes as he brushed my hair from my face before he bit me.

"Cat, that didn't sound like you at all! You'd usually say if it still doesn't feel right in two days dump him! I think this mystery man is more than a friend!" Maria's teasing remark made me smile, if she only knew! I brushed a piece of my fringe behind my ear.

"That's a nice bracelet, where did you get it?" As usual Max came to my rescue, diverting attention away from what Maria had so nicely put my 'mystery man'. The bracelet she was referring to was the one Con had given me to stop me turning.

"I got it at the shop, it was the last one they had. I thought it went well with my complexion and I love the colour!" Could you find any loopholes in my story? Yes, the shop, my complexion? Thankfully no one said anything. I got up to go get the food and Annie came with me.

"Cat, are you okay?'' I smiled and started putting the savoury stuff on a plate.

"Yes Annie I'm fine, why do you ask?" I carried on with the savoury snacks and then got out the salad and started shaking the salad dressing. Annie's eyes darted around and finally came to rest on me.

"That shirt and the lame excuses and you're not your lively self anymore, we're all worried about you." I put the dressing down on the tray and gave Annie a hug.

"I'm a big girl Ann, I can look after myself. The shirt, belongs to a friend, he came to help me with the gutter over my house, you know I've been complaining about it forever. His shirt got dirty and I offered to wash it. I'm a little tired, I was naughty last night and watched movies till really late. See I'm alright!" Annie smiled she believed me.

"Okay Cat, but it's only two weeks after your cousins suicide so we worry about you." Cousins suicide? Oh the story I gave to reason my drinking! I'd forgotten about that! I smiled,

"Thanks, but she wasn't very close, I'm not even going to the funeral either- you know my family!'' I picked up the food and motioned to the cupboard where I keep my plates, Annie got four plates and four forks and we both went to the lounge. Slowly the food got finished and with a replenished wine glass I went to the kitchen to get the sweet stuff. I was looking forward to eating them, Max is some kind of chef she was going to own a big restaurant and maybe even a franchise, but she got married to her high school sweet-heart instead she owns a deli. Mm I sniffed the plate, cinnamon rolls, biscuits, cream puffs and éclairs. Max had spoiled us! I was greeted with a series of whoops,

"Max I'm going to fat on this!" Maria, but she has such a fast metabolism that I think it's impossible for her to get fat! While we ate Max asked about the movie. I had found out that it was called 'Look Behind You'.

"Practice starts on Monday at the theatre." Maria filled in all the information. I looked at the clock, six pm. Annie saw me and nodded, she knew I was tired.

"Come on guys let's hit the road. Cat looks like she's going to fall asleep right now! Bye Cat, get some sleep hear?" I grinned and walked with them to their cars, after saying goodbye and promising that I would get some sleep in went inside and locked the door. The sun was setting but I could see just as well as I would be able to at say ten am. I put all the dishes in the sink and ran water over them, I'd wash them later. Many people would think that a famous actress like me would have someone to help me or at least a dish-washer! Someone did help me but only on Wednesdays. I like my privacy and I also can't stand people who can't or won't do the simple task of washing their own dishes or clothes. I'd washed dishes ever since I was eleven, thanks to my mom! I ran my bath, bathed and slept.


	13. Chapter 13

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 13

My alarm clock woke me at six-thirty. I got dressed, ate and spent about fifteen minutes looking for my car keys, which I finally found hanging on the dish towel hooks! As I got to the theatre I was properly awake I met Maria and we went to find Logan. He smiled and waved us over,

"My leading ladies! Cat you're Jessica and Maria you're Bianca." Handing us our scripts we walked into the theatre together. The director Tim had us all sit and go through the plot. It was an interesting plot at any rate. A young girl Jessica and her room-mate Bianca bought Serendipity to redo and live in. When lights start going on and off all by themselves, doors creak open, noises at night. Bianca walks out one night to find her cat strung up on the patio. It ends with a show-down with a psycho killer that had been living in the basement (that made me shiver, if they could know what was living in the basement) and the girls. He had locked the girls in the house, this blood-curling chase ends with the killer killing Bianca and Jessica smashing the killer's head in and going mad. You see that the house wasn't haunted but the killer had been playing with the lights. A total psychological thriller.

Then we met the other actors; there were police and civilians and normal people. Our psycho killer was an aspiring actor named Miguel. We then started rehearsing, it was a very easy script as scripts go. I got home and washed the dishes while singing along to the radio. I thought that I'd better get a good nights sleep because tomorrow night I would be closing the doorway with Con. I am so glad that I have tomorrow, Wednesday and Thursday off. Maria and I had hit it off well with Miguel. We had spoken about shoots; this was his second movie and the one he hoped that would make him famous. He asked about our agency because he wasn't happy with his, it seemed that it was very big and didn't pay enough individual attention to its actors. I told him about Logan and promised to take him to see Logan on Thursday.


	14. Chapter 14

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 14

Tuesday, after breakfast and a quick dance class I rushed home to change into my disguise. Then I went back to Conway Market. The stall owner saw me and went to the counter and got out a small bag. I could see the Wolfsbane.

"How much you want for it?'' I asked , now anxious to get away.

"Another R250 or no Wolfsbane." Came the cold reply. I pulled the money out of my jeans pocket and gave it to him. He gave me the packet; I tucked it under my arm and draped my scarf over it, concealing it nicely. When I got home I put the sprigs into water and read. After my dinner I washed my hair. I finished blow dying and styling it, I had put it in a clip so that it cascaded over my neck. I then slipped into the red dress; it was one of my best buys, it fell just right, tight around my figure and by the hips it flowed out. I wrapped the Wolfsbane in damp cotton wool and tin foil, I also got a lighter. I sat and waited for Con, he came and without a word but a determined look on his face crossed the room, acknowledged the Wolfsbane and lighter and encircled me again. I was ready this time for the lurching feeling. When I opened my eyes again we were at Serendipity. He released me and I looked around, we were in his room, the room where I had first met him.

"So do you know where the doorway is?'' The volume of my voice startled me and I put my hand to my mouth. Con smiled and took my hand away,  
"There is no one to hear you. No I don't know where it is, but I think it's upstairs because when I came here I remember looking for a place to stay before the sun came up." We started upstairs, I was looking for the doorway when I realised that I had no clue what the doorway would look like, so I asked him,

"What does this doorway look like?" I could see he was amused, because I had been looking very hard, and only just realised I had no clue what it looked like,

"It's a place where the air is shining or glimmering." We searched the first floor to no avail, then the second floor. Right by the stairs going to the third floor I thought I saw a glimmering. I put my hand on Con's shoulder to tell him to stop. He turned and nodded. It was like nothing I had ever seen before. It glimmered and shined a gold or silver, it was beautiful just inviting you in. I wanted, no, needed to feel it all over me. I started to put my hand through it when Con knocked it aside. Immediately I was brought back to reality.

"That is why the doorway was invented, so in a controlled environment, vampires could get unsuspecting food. It invites you in and then you're at the hand of the vampires." Brilliant, just brilliant! I put the Wolfsbane on the floor in the middle of the doorway and lit it. It caught quickly and let off such a pungent odour. I stood at the one end of the doorway and Con stood at the other end and held hands. Immediately I felt a pull and suddenly I was consumed by smoke and couldn't see Con anymore. I could feel his grip tighten and I was happy to do the same. Nothing happened, so not knowing anything else to do, so I shouted at the top of my voice,

"Shut, close, lock and never open again now!" I felt a spinning motion start and Con and I was pulled together and spun. My dress was spinning out, it reminded me of the red drop on the book. We spun faster and faster until I felt that I couldn't hold onto Con anymore, but my strength held out. There was a deafening crash and the smoke was so thick that I couldn't see anything. As the smoke began to clear I looked at the space where the door was, but I couldn't see a thing. Con was next to me, but to my astonishment he was on the floor! He opened his eyes, to my relief, he grinned sheepishly,

"Sorry I haven't eaten since I bit you."

"Haven't eaten! Con I know you don't like what you have to do to eat, but you must eat!" I helped him back to his room. By the time we were down stairs his colour was back and looked fine again. I made him sit on his couch,

"It's too late to go now but you must promise me that you'll eat tomorrow." My voice was firm and had a note of worry in it. He smiled and pulled me onto the couch,

"Yes mom" I heard him say in the midst of a laugh while pulling me closer and started to cuddle down with me. At first I was stiff, but quite quickly I relaxed and snuggled down with him and we both fell asleep. When I woke I saw that Con was still asleep so I put my head back on his chest; the only thing missing was a heartbeat and again the thought of wanting to change him came back into my head. We had managed to close the doorway without instructions, so could I change him back? I felt him stir and watched him wake up.

"Morning sleepy, are you feeling better?" His eyes twinkled,

"I'm fine, but a few more days without something to eat and I could be in trouble."

Thank goodness I have today off, I've just been upstairs and it's daylight.

"Con I need to go now, I have to get home and it's a long walk."

"Walk, now who's talking crazy? I'll take you back." I couldn't believe what I was hearing!

"You take me back! You're the one that's talking crazy, it's broad daylight! Okay walking was a stupid idea. Um do you think that you could teach me to go back?" He sat up and put his head in his hands thinking.

"Yes I might, come here." He stood up and I walked to him and stood in front of him. "Okay close your eyes and imagine where you want to be, let it be the door for now. Now push or project yourself there." Nothing hard; I shut my eyes and imagined the door and tried to push myself there. Nothing. I opened my eyes and looked at Con.

"I can't do it."

"You're trying to hard, relax. Float there." I felt like an idiot, float there. My eyes closed again, I breathed out, relax. I pictured the door and 'floated'. I felt a slight lurch and opened my eyes. I was standing at the door and Con was clapping.

"See relax. Now try the front door and back again." I did, I pictured the front door, float, lurch. I opened my eyes and was blinded by dazzling sunlight! I did it! Con's room, the couch, float, lurch. I fell on something soft- Con's couch! I smiled and ran to him,

"You see I can do it! I did it!" I gave him a huge hug and he was happy to return it! "Thanks Con, I'd better go now. Funnily enough I enjoyed myself." I caught his knowing smile before I kissed him and imagined my lounge, float, lurch; I was home. I would have to wash this dress and my hair because it smelt of smoke. So dumping my dress in the wash machine with the rest of my dark wash and jumped into a nice warm bath. It took two washes before my hair didn't smell of burnt Wolfsbane. I went out and hired a DVD and ordered a pizza. I hadn't eaten breakfast and had grabbed only an apple before I bathed I was really hungry so make that a large pizza! I got home in the dark, not that that bothered me anymore, but as I was locking the door I thought I saw someone duck out of view; I watched but couldn't see anything. Probably a child, but I couldn't shake the chilling thought that it was Zev or one of his gang. I watched the DVD and ate three quarters of the pizza, I don't know how one person can eat a whole large pizza!


	15. Chapter 15

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 15

I woke up late on Thursday morning then remembering that I had promised Miguel I would take him to see Logan I jumped out of bed. I got dressed and heated up some left over pizza for breakfast. I arrived at the agency just in time to see Miguel pull in. We met at the doors and greeted,

"Just relax, Logan has a good eye for talent, so just do your stuff!" He nodded, you could see he was a new guy. We walked into Logan's office and Logan got up to greet us.

"Hi Logan, this is Miguel. He is the psycho killer in the movie, he's looking for a new agency." Miguel did an amazing monologue, he is a talented actor! I could see Logan liked his work as well.

"Very nice Miguel. Very nice, I think we can sign you on! This way please." Logan was already ushering him out the room, I motioned that I would stay where I was. When they came back Miguel was beaming,

"Cat, I owe you a dinner! Can I pick you up at seven?" I smiled and nodded,

"See you at seven."

Miguel was good looking, sweet, everything that I had looked for in a man; but I couldn't help feeling a little guilty, like I was cheating on Con. I stopped brushing my hair and remembered last night. I had fallen asleep with a vampire, the way he had encircled me and we had cuddled down on the couch. I shook myself awake and got dressed.

By seven I was ready and excited but I still couldn't shake that sick feeling from the pit of my stomach. Miguel arrived and I got in the car. We went to The Gecko. We sat and talked about acting and films, then he asked me to dance; and could he dance! After about five songs I was exhausted, that is not normal for me! Finally we sat back down,

"Cat, you're a really amazing person," I hated to think where this was going so I decided to put an end to them now.

"Listen Migz, I love your personality and that, but I'm kind of in a difficult position with someone and," He stopped me and started to smile!

"Me too, and you're a person that I feel I can talk to and dance with, you know just hang out." Relief, and then something hit me, wasn't that what I needed as well? Of course I couldn't tell anyone about Con and I missed my guys; they used to be like brothers to me, I remember when I was really sick in high school and after school they came and visited me just to see if I was okay! I missed them a lot, so I wasn't about to look the gift horse in the mouth when it came to a friendship with someone like Miguel.

"No way! I feel exactly the same! Thanks Migz, that's brilliant!" We grinned and started eating, talking about anything and everything. I found that we had a lot in common and if it wasn't for Con and Miguel's girl then we would have made a really great couple! When I got home I still had that sick feeling, but why? We were just friends- I wasn't cheating on him or anything.

As I got to rehearsals on Friday morning the sick feeling still hadn't gone away, in fact it had turned into dread. I was sure something has happened to Con. I managed to stumble through half the rehearsal before Maria and Miguel made me go home. I ate a little and slept, when I woke I didn't feel any better; in fact if possible I felt worse. So I practised fighting a little and then went to the shop and bought a wooden fence stick; it was shaped like a stake. I went home and rubbed garlic all over it.

With stake in hand I pictured Con's room, float, lurch. I was there; this thing is just so cool! Con wasn't in his room. I walked out the door into the main cellar. I noticed that the fifth door was ajar, silently I moved closer and heard voices. Gathering all my courage and tightening my grip on my stake I walked right over to the door. I felt the chill that I felt when I had been kidnapped. I kicked the door in and walked in with the stake raised in a striking position. All at once about three vampires fell on me. We started fighting, my stake had been knocked out of my hand. I managed to knock one down to the ground; that was when I saw Con. He was huddled in a corner; the brightness in his eyes had gone. He hadn't eaten yet! The thought struck me cold. As I punched one the last gave me a vicious kick in the head. My mind reeled, I was cornered and my stake just out of my reach. One of the vampires, Zev I presume because he was slightly taller and the other vampires cleared the way for him. He picked up my stake but dropped it again. I saw fury and loathing in his face, he walked over to Con and tore his shirt. With the ripped shirt he carefully picked the stake up again.

"Garlic, clever, but do you really think it would kill us all?" He edged closer to me and threw the stake against the wall. His face was inches from mine, his teeth grew.

"You got away from me once, it won't happen again because you'll see your vampire die before you." I was outraged! How dare he! I screamed and to my surprise Zev's face turned from enjoyment to horror.

"Constantine, you didn't, you didn't!" He turned to stare at Con, "You didn't bite her, you should have known better! You know that it's forbidden! Does she have the bracelet as well?" By now he was screaming. I wanted to block my ears. What made him so cross? So I could see in the dark- so what. He spun around and grabbed my wrist, sure enough I was wearing the bracelet- I never take it off.

"No, no, no- get out all of us get out!" All the vampires followed his order and disappeared. Still confused on what had happened I closed my mouth, still seething with rage. That was when I felt them. My own two incisors. They were own pointed and- and long! Only about half the length of Con's, but they were still about triple the size of any normal person! No no! My teeth, Con what have you done to me? I turned to him ready to rain hell on his head, but when I saw him I decided to save it for later. He was lying on the floor, he needed to eat. I couldn't let him kill a human in front of me, so I decided to take him to a nearby farm. I gently gathered him in my arms and pictured the farm, float, concentrate Cat! Lurch. I fell on the floor outside the farm house. Taking two people is a lot of work! I found a lone cow and told Con to eat. He seemed to find strength and I turned away. I couldn't watch. I turned back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off,

"Get back to my house, we need to talk." I hissed this and felt a lurch. I was getting good at this, when I got home I was furious. My teeth were touching my lower lip! I looked like a bloody vampire! As Con appeared I screamed at him, "What have you done to me? My teeth- my teeth! I look like a bloody vampire!" He just stared at me.

"Calm down Cat." I couldn't believe what I had heard!

"Calm down, calm down! How can I calm down when my teeth are the length of my mouth?" He came and put his hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes,

"Trust me, I didn't know this would happen. Breathe and relax." I breathed and ironically thought that Con seemed to be telling me to relax a lot. Finally I was breathing normally. Con took me to my room and sat me in front of the mirror, I could see myself but I couldn't see Con. I looked at my teeth; they were normal. I was shaken and I collapsed on my bed, I looked up at him and asked,

"What happened?" He looked puzzled then answered me in a thoughtful voice,

"I think that when you are feeling threatened or really angry your teeth will grow." This was just too much to take in.

"How did you get caught?" A diversion of subject, it seemed obvious to me what I was doing, but if he noticed he didn't show it. He told me how he had started to go find something to eat when they had ambushed him. Zev had tormented threatened him to leave him in the sun if he didn't tell them, where I was. He hadn't said anything. He had protected me.

"Thank-you, but I think they already know where I am. On Wednesday night I thought I saw someone." He nodded,

"They seemed to know quite a lot, but they wanted to be sure." I nodded not really taking it all in. I got up and went to the kitchen and found a tub of ice-cream. I got two spoons and sat on the couch in the lounge. I gave Con a spoon and patted the space next to me on the couch. He sat and I started eating. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. I swallowed a mouthful of ice-cream,

"Eat it, it helps." I told him this roughly, I was still cross about my teeth. Hesitantly he put the spoon in the ice-cream and put some in his mouth. I must admit that his facial expression was quite fulfilling. It was like when I bite into a lemon! I felt a sneaky pleasure at his discomfort.

"It's so sweet and cold." I nodded and carried on eating. He put his spoon down and took the tub away from me,

"Cat I'm sorry, I really am, I didn't know this would happen." I fell into his arms and cried into his shoulder. I cried for about half an hour and then I realised the sun had started to rise. I panicked, Con stood up, looking out the window he backed into the furthest corner from the window. Quickly I ran to my bedroom and shut the curtains. I hung another blanket over the rail. No sunlight. I ran back to the lounge and Con and I raced to my room. I shut the door, it was dark.

"It should stay like this all day, I hope it will." I added glancing at the window. He took my hand and kissed it,

"Thank-you Cat." I smiled, I had forgiven him. I rushed around getting clothes that I needed, I went out the room closing the door behind me. I got dressed after my bath and had breakfast. When I went back to my room Con was sitting in the chair in the corner. I brushed my hair and put some make-up on. I walked over to him,

"I'll be back soon, see you." With a quick kiss goodbye I left my house, hoping that Zev hadn't found it.


	16. Chapter 16

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 16

After an exhausting rehearsal I came out the changing the rooms when I saw Max and her husband Domanic, known to us as Dom. Dom was Max's high school sweet-heart and all the girls and guys (come to think of it) knew that they'd end up together. Dom is very fatherly to us if we need it but he's also a lot of fun. I walked up to them and gave them both a hug.

"Cat you look awful!" That was Dom playing his fatherly role! He'll be a great dad one day.

"Had a bad night!" My lame excuse surfaced again. Max handed me a warm paper bag. I knew what this was! Food, right from her deli! The angel!

"I thought you might be hungry!" I grinned and nodded, she knew me too well! We spoke for a while then said good-bye. With Dom's parting comment in mind- 'Get some sleep'- I headed home.

When I got home I went to my room to look for Con. He was asleep on the bed. Smiling I went to the kitchen and put the bag with my food in it in the fridge. Quietly I walked into my room and kicking my shoes off I lay down next to Con and fell asleep. When I woke up Con wasn't next to me, it was dark outside, did he leave? No he hadn't left, without saying good-bye? I got up and went to the lounge. What I saw took all my self-control not to laugh! I saw Con sitting on the couch with the ice-cream tub on his lap. He was eating it a little spoon at a time, but the faces he pulled after each spoon! After about five minutes watching I walked over to him,

"What are you trying to do hey?" He seemed startled to see me, then grinning sheepishly he said in a sad voice,

"Humans eat this, well I thought I'd be more human, but I just can't eat it." He hung his head. I took the ice-cream away from him and sat with him; I remembered a song my mom had made up and used to sing to me when I was sad, I started singing,

"_The sun, shining in your window today,_

_the stars will be shining tonight._

_They shine only for you today,_

_they shine only to make you smile._

_Don't worry about the things that make you sad._

_Just think of all the things that made you smile._

_The birds flying in the sky today,_

_imagine you were there too,_

_flying, free now._

_Today, today is your day for that,_

_spread your wings and fly away_

_don't look back_.

_You need to see the things you have,_

_and come back to them and you'll be happier then._

_Listen to my words,_

_let them soothe you,_

_let them help you,_

_let them dry your tears._

_Think of me, smile, it'll be okay in a while."_

"That was beautiful." He said after I had finished singing. I smiled,

"See just coz you don't eat ice-cream doesn't mean that you're not human, okay well you're not, but you're good Con. You saved me from being dinner; and Con I think you're great!" He looked at me for a while then tightened his grip on my hands.

"Come with me." All I felt was the lurch. When we stopped we were in a ballroom.

"This was my house, we used to have the most beautiful parties ever. Do you dance?" He looked at me expectantly; I thanked Chantelle my dancing teacher for making me do a ballroom course. I nodded, yes, he took my hand and twirled me and we danced across the ballroom floor. I swear I could hear music playing. We danced up and down and across again. Con danced beautifully, he led me around the floor so it felt like I had wings! I could see his beautiful, blue eyes sparkle and they looked real! Finally we stopped, he smiled and I hung on and felt that lurch. When we were back at my house he took up a piece of my fringe in his fingers and twirled it. As he spoke his fingers left my hair and stroked my cheek,

"I loved that, you danced with me like no one ever has before. But you need sleep now, good bye and thank-you." He kissed me and left. I sat down absolutely amazed; I ate a custard roll from Max's deli and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 17

When I woke up and smiled thinking of the lazy Sunday I had planned ahead of me. After breakfast I went and lounged out on the balcony. I had to think over what had happened over the passed two days. My teeth grew when I was angry, I had fallen in love with a vampire, the vampire wants to be human, he even tried to eat ice-cream to help him feel more human. Could I do anything to help him? I might, but it wouldn't work, no scrap that thought Cat- but on the slight chance. My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing, now where was it? I scrambled into the house and somehow I managed to fall over the couch, knocking my phone off it. My legs were over the back of the couch and I was not touching the floor anymore; more balanced on the back of the couch- very uncomfortable! Still half hanging over the couch I opened the phone,

"Hello, just hang on a sec," I managed to flip myself right, "I'm here now." It was Miguel, after I explained my couch scandal I had to listen to a minute of laughing before finally in gasps he spoke,

"Sorry Cat! It's just that that was so funny! Fell over the couch!" He broke off into laughter again, I sat on the couch and waited, "Listen, The Gecko is having a party and I was wondering if you want to come and blow off some steam?" I agreed to meet him at The Gecko on condition that he stopped laughing at me! In another fit of laughter he agreed and we hung up. I washed my hair and got dressed.

I arrived at The Gecko and met up with Miguel. I put one of my hands over his mouth when he showed a sign of laughing.

"Hey come on Cat I promised!" We walked over to the bar, we passed a table where the chairs weren't pushed in properly; Miguel put his hand on my shoulder and in a serious voice warned me, "Watch out for the chair; we don't want you falling over that now!" I turned around and punched him. He rubbed his arm with a rueful smile and then as anyone who knew him could predict, he burst out into a fit of laughter. After he had recovered we hit the dance floor and danced up a storm. But nothing like Con and I had. Afterwards we sat down with a drink and talked. We don't get a good chance to talk during rehearsals. It was really great to blow off steam and laugh over little things! (Other than my couch scandal!) Miguel I have found is someone I can do this with; but I still couldn't help the thought of what would happen if Con was human and he was with me.

"Migz, you said you were in a difficult position with someone." He nodded,

"Yeah, we both like each other a lot but she had to move to Australia. Also her parents don't like me." Right now how was I going to do this? The guy and I are kind of in love with each other but, truthfully well he's a vampire! I could picture the disbelief in Miguel's face, then when I didn't laugh it off it would change to horror and he would slowly back away and leave. At rehearsals he would avoid me.

"Oh unlucky. No the guy and I see each other quite a lot; but under the circumstances, his job to be exact it's not going anywhere. Maybe it will but I don't know.'' He nodded, I could tell he understood. We finished our drinks and left; I get tired early now a days so I was glad we left early. Monday was a blur; rehearsal and everything else and the cherry on the top is that I have a massive headache. I was glad that I had tomorrow off; that's the problem with having a lead role, you don't get many days off. So you learn to savour those you get, especially when you worked the Saturday before.

I woke up late on Tuesday and after breakfast I went to the shops. I had been thinking about Zev; he had been horrified that Con had performed the 'ritual' on me, but that wouldn't keep him away for long. So I went back to the fencing place and got two more stakes; one to wield in my hand and one to go on my belt. I remembered that Zev had had to use Con's shirt to pick up the stake covered in garlic. Could the garlic hurt them? Well I hope so! I got home to start the garlic rubbing; I went outside to do this because I don't want my house smelling of garlic! I don't think that I'll ever be able to get the smell out of my hands! I bathed for about an hour; I think I've scrubbed my hands raw! Finally I think that I have managed to get all the garlic smell out my hands! I had my dinner outside and watched some T.V; then I went to bed.


	18. Chapter 18

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 18

Something woke me up, it was about four in the morning. I grabbed a stake and crept out of my room. I saw something appear in my lounge; at first thought it was Con, but he had red hair. One of Zev's. I had to control my breathing as not to give away my presence, but I could feel that my teeth had grown. He crept into the kitchen and I quickly crossed the lounge and stood in the far corner. As he came back he started for my bedroom. My voice trembled with anger as I spoke,

"Looking for something?" He jumped and turned to face me, he hissed and showed his teeth so I did the same. We rushed at each other and at the last moment I pointed the stake that I was hiding behind my back and he ran into it. He convulsed as the staked went through him, he fell to the floor. I stepped back, I had killed him. He lay on the floor, red staining his shirt and the stake. I flopped onto the couch and stared at him; I stayed that way until the sun rose. When it touched him he burst into flames, but these flames weren't hot and didn't burn anything else; it didn't even leave any ash, just a bloodied stake. I went over to where he had lain. I squinted into the sunlight, that could happen to Con. I'll call him tonight, it doesn't matter that I have no clue how to do that, but I'll try! I got dressed and got a cup of coffee, I don't normally drink coffee, but I hoped that the caffeine would help. After replacing the stake to its partner I left for rehearsal. Everyone asked how my day off was, my answer? It was okay thanks! I would like to know my definition of 'okay'! When I got home I dropped onto my bed and fell fast asleep. Waking up I looked out the window and saw the stars; I lay in the bed and stared at them. Before I had never taken time to appreciate the beauty of them, I was always busy or just never thought of it. The past days have opened my eyes in more than one way. I was half vampire (teeth included) I had closed a doorway to a world of vampires, I had killed a vampire and amongst all of this I had managed to fall in love.

I got up and went to stand on the balcony. Feeling very foolish I shouted,

"Constantine, it's me Cat, I need to speak to you so if you can hear me please come." Nothing happened, I went inside to think of what I could do next when I felt a hand on my shoulder, immediately I grabbed it and flipped the person onto the floor in front of me twisting his arm. Only then did I see that it was Con. I released him and he got up, walking over to me looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, I'm a bit jumpy. Last night I staked a vampire." I started slow but it ended up rushing out in a torrent of words.

"What?" He shouted this in disbelief. I told him what happened from the time I woke up with the noise to the time the sun came up and burned him. I showed Con the stake even though I had to hold it. I could see he was cross.

"I should never have left you alone. I just didn't think that he would attack you this blatantly!" I presumed that we were talking about Zev.

"I think that he was maybe a spy," Seeing the look he sent me I quickly added, "but then again if he found me asleep he could have killed me." He paced. "Con, please come sit." He sat next to me and I rested my head on his shoulder, "So what do we do now?" He sounded grim when he answered,

"We fight, tonight and tomorrow night I will stay with you, but I think this will finish very soon, maybe even tomorrow night." I nodded, tomorrow night, not along time, especially if we loose. I'd never see my friends again, my family, never go to The Gecko again. No I can't think like this, we will win.

When we woke I hid Con from the sun in my room again. I left for rehearsal. I went to the shops after rehearsal for some much needed chocolate powder and milk for chocolate milkshake! Rehearsal went on late so after my milkshake excursion it was dark when I got home. I locked the door and called out,

"Con I'm home!" Already edgy from the walk from the garage to the door I was alarmed when there was no reply. "Con, Con!" I called his name louder, still no answer; I started searching. Lounge- not there, kitchen- not there, bedroom- not there, balcony- not there. The more I looked the more frantic I became. I sat down on the couch trying very hard not to burst into tears. Where is he? Could Zev have got him? Is he still alive? As these questions were swimming in my head so the tears were swimming in my eyes. All of a sudden he appeared. I jumped at him and hung on all the tears were cascading down my face. He waited until my sobs had slowed then he sat me on the couch. His face full of concern he asked in a gentle but firm voice,

"Cat, what's wrong? Are you okay?" I tried to control my breathing but my answer still came in gasps,

"You weren't here, I, I thought that Zev had got you." He looked surprised,  
"Didn't you get my note?" Note? He left a note? I shook my head, he walked to the kitchen and he slipped a piece of paper off the counter and gave it to me. In his curled and graceful handwriting it said;

_Cat_

_Have gone to eat, decided_

_to visit the farm again._

_See you later._

_Love_

_Con_

He had gone to eat- but eat an animal, not human! He had also left a note! But all of this was drowned out as I stared at the bottom of the note; _Love Con_, he had written that!

"See nothing to worry about, except that a cow looks a little drunk from lack of blood. I can never finish one of those!" He spoke of finishing a cow like I would a hamburger! Still a little stunned I pointed to the letter, hesitantly saying

"Love Con?'' He sat next to me and smiled,

"Yes Cat, love Con. I haven't known you long and well I'm a vampire but lately I've felt more human and I've fallen, what is the saying?" He paused and then continued, "I have fallen over heels for you." I looked at him 'over heels'? Did I hear right? Was he joking? I looked over at him, no he was serious. I smiled and put my arms around his neck,

"Head over heels Con, and yes I've fallen head over heels for you too." I kissed him, we stayed in each other's arms for a while. If Zev decided to crash this party now he would have to deal with a very pissed off woman! When I glanced at the clock I saw how late it was and realised that I was hungry, so I went to the kitchen; Con followed me and sat at the counter, he looked right there the only draw back was that he was a vampire. My hair-brained idea to help him came back to mind- no don't spoil the moment, just live it. I got myself dinner and sat down to eat it. It was silent all through dinner but I could feel Con watching me. When I was finished I put my plate in the sink and turned to him,

"I'm going to bath now, I won't be long." I kissed him and left the room. When my water had run I ducked my head under it; I couldn't believe what had happened to me! Con had told me that he loved me! When I came out the bathroom and got dressed I went back to Con. By the look in his eyes I could tell something would happen soon, they were steeled and hard as he looked out the window, but when he looked at me they softened. Please don't let it be tonight, don't let anything happed tonight. I cuddled down with him and lay my head on his chest. I fell asleep, or at least I must have because when I opened my eyes again Con was getting up.

"It's early, I'll be back tonight." With that he kissed me on the forehead and left.

I couldn't get back to sleep; I was so nervous, would tonight be the night? Would Zev attack and would I have to fight? I felt like a snake was tying itself into knots in my stomach. By the time I was ready to leave for rehearsal I was feeling sick


	19. Chapter 19

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

**I acknowledge that the movie 'Finding Nemo' does not belong to me.**

Chapter 19

It had to happen today! To me! Why today, why?

I was on the edge today as it was already. Tim, our director didn't like anything anyone did! He had Maria wanting to rip his head off; Miguel wouldn't talk to anyone at all! I did the scene where it is only the psycho killer and me in the house and I smash his head in. Tim didn't like the way I grabbed the umbrella stand to club the killer. He said it was too unbalanced! But I'm being chased by a killer! He made me do it again and again, by the tenth time I had lost all my patience, I was never graced with a lot in the first place! So when he said I had done it wrong again, I lost it. I threw the stand on the floor and started screaming! I shouted at him that that would be the way that someone who was being chased by a psycho killer, who had just by the way killed your friend, would pick up the umbrella stand and hit him on the head!

First I felt it then I saw the double take on Tim's face- my teeth! They had started to grow! Damn! Breathe, I told myself, breathe. With my had over my mouth and the other across my forehead feigning being sick I mumbled;

"Ahh Tim I'm not feeling very well; could I perhaps go home?" He nodded his head, I'm sure he had seen my teeth grow because his face was stuck on 'I have just seen a ghost' expression.

I don't think I have ever gotten out of any place faster than I got out of there! By the time I got home my teeth were normal again. Shaken I dropped onto the couch and switched on the T.V. There was nothing on other than news and 'Finding Nemo', I watched 'Finding Nemo'. After that I felt a little better. After a late lunch, early dinner I bathed and got dressed in black; I laid the stakes on the bed and got a belt. I strapped one stake to the belt. It was beginning to get dark so I went to the window and watched it get totally dark. I was still at the window when I heard it;

"Cat, Cat come to Serendipity, it's tonight." That was Con, I recognised his voice; I strapped the belt around my waist. With the other firmly in my grasp I lurched to Serendipity; Con's room. When I got there I saw Con pacing.

"I got your message, um, are they here yet?" I could see he was concentrating, then he looked at me,

"They're coming." I nodded, where would they appear though? The room where they kept Con? It was the same room where they had put me the first time I saw them. So that is the most likely place. Strategy thinking time, if Con stayed here or just outside the room and I hid in the room and surprised them when they arrived then Con could come in and help me. I told Con my plan.

"Yes, that could work." I started to walk to the door when he caught my arm. He pulled me into a hug and whispered in my ear, "Be careful Cat." I hugged him back,

"I will." I slipped out and into the other room. I found a nice shadowed corner and I hid there, stake at the ready.

I waited, then they came, all at once! Raising the stake I plunged it into the nearest vampire; he convulsed and I withdrew the stake; one down. Unfortunately this incident called their attention to me.

"Con they're here!" I managed to shout before they descended onto me. My teeth grew I could feel they were long, though none of the vampires drew back because of this. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Con fighting, I also saw that the majority of vampires went to fight him; obviously they thought I was easy to get rid of- they are in for a surprise! I kicked out to my left and my leg connected hard; I spun to the one on my right and shoved the stake into his chest. His hands went to the stake and his nails scraped my hands as I let go; he drew blood but fell to the floor. I had lost one of my stakes to him. I fumbled to get my other stake out of my belt but my hands were still bleeding, when is this fast healing thing going to kick in? Finally I got it out and just in time for the vampire that I had kicked was behind me I brought the stake to rest by my stomach and I ran at him; the stake went in and he convulsed; he was dead. Pulling my stake out him I dropped it to the floor; I looked around. Con was engaged in a fierce battle with one of the vampires and then I saw him.

He glided out from where he had been watching and he came towards me. He was tall, pale with dark rings around his eyes; his features were sharp and thin his eyes held all he was, evil they were cold no shine like Con's, his black hair was slicked back, his teeth long and pointed surrounded with a cold leering grin. I turned my head around surveying my area, he lunged at me and we fell to the floor wrestling. Zev got his hands around my throat and tightened his grip so it was horribly uncomfortable and started taunting me in his sickening hissing voice;

"Pretty neck, fiery blood. Nice victory meal don't you think?'' I thought of struggling but every time I moved his grip tightened on my neck, so I thought of another plan, but it took all my self-control to lay limp and let his taunting carry on.

"You're a pretty one, I can see Constantine's attraction. To think I can make you my bride. All I'd have to do is bite you and remove your precious bracelet.'' As he said this one of his hands slid down my arm to my bracelet; I could feel his fingers circle my wrist. It sent shivers down my spine! He bent closer to my ear, I couldn't feel any breath but I wished I could, "Maybe our first victim together could be Maria?"

I started to execute my plan by ramming my knee upward but before I got the chance he straightened his back and tightened his grip around my neck, he turned and started to speak; it took me a moment to register that he was talking to Con.

"Well done, but did you have to kill so many of them? They could have been useful if we needed them." I was shocked, why was he talking to Con like that? He was smiling, and to take my last bit of strength away Con looked up and grinned, his blue eyes had a red tinge in them,

"Hey it had to look real, after all you guys weren't exactly gentle when you captured me." He started laughing, Zev joined in. Finally I couldn't take it any more and started struggling again. Their attention was on me again,

"How are we going to take her back Constantine?" Con looked at me, I couldn't see any feeling in his eyes, I thought of the night that he left the note, 'Love Con' what was that? What did this all mean?

"I'm sure I can carry her, she shouldn't be too much trouble." I was shocked, trouble? Finally I found my voice, it was barely a squeak but I spoke,

"Con, what is going on? What are you talking about?" He lifted his head and laughed, he walked towards me and Zev released me and stood up. Con's hand grasped mine, normally it would have been comforting, but not this time. He pulled me up and looked me in the eyes;

"Do you really think that I would give up this immortality and power for a human? Did you really think I was in love with you?" I could only stare at him, all of what I thought he was, of what we had together was a lie, it was nothing, and I had stupidly fallen for it.

"Well I wouldn't blame yourself too much, Constantine was very convincing, and of course the kidnapping was just the cherry on the top, you humans are so easy to fool, now we have won!" Zev's voice echoed in my head, but a small voice drowned it out with an even scarier thought, I was in trouble and I couldn't get out.

Both vampires were checking if any others were still alive, they had left me alone in the middle of the room, I took my chance and ran. I didn't get far before both Con and Zev were in front of me, funny I never knew they could move so fast, Con hadn't told me, then again Con hadn't been very truthful to me in the first place, what else hadn't he let me know he could do? Their teeth were long again and their looks were menacing. Con spoke to me,

"Where do you think you're going? You're coming with us, lets go now." As he said this he picked me up and put me over his shoulder and he and Zev walked out the room. We made our way to where the doorway was. My mind was racing, Con is actually bad and on the same side as Zev, it was all an act, they staged it all, Con didn't love me, and the doorway hadn't been closed because we were about to go through it, but most importantly they're taking me with them, all of this was to gain my trust and, I was stuck and what? Why had they come in the first place, what had they done?

Zev said something in a low voice so I couldn't hear, he stuck his hand through the invisible doorway and it started simmering again. He stepped through it and disappeared, Con did the same, as he stepped in I felt a chilling moisture hanging on me, then I was spinning in darkness, I shut my eyes and when I felt Con walking slowly I opened my eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 20

We were in some kind of cave. There were stalactites hanging from the ceiling of the cave, some almost touched the stalagmites and some didn't, but that was the end to the similarities to a normal cave. The stalactites were dagger sharp, they had a slight reddish tinge, I didn't want to think what it was because of. Then I felt the lurch. When I opened my eyes again we were in a room, it was dark. The colour scheme was dark reds and black. I think I'm loosing my mind, thinking of the colour scheme while my life is in question! But then again I must have lost my mind for here I am in a world of vampires and, I was brought back to reality with a jolt with Con talking,

"Right here we are, I'm starved, we are going out Cat, I trust you won't go wondering, some vampires aren't as gentle as Zev and I." With that and a couple of dreadful laughs they walked out. I heard a door close. I was alone, not that that made me feel any better. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and go to sleep and only wake up when everything is normal again. No, I must pull myself together, I must know my surroundings. Shaking with fear, I started to look around. There were no windows that I could see, there was a chair in the corner, it was black, the carpets were blood red and soft, almost springy. There was a maroon couch, this was also plush and soft, following what I gather is a passage I found three rooms, each room was a different shade of red, each had a bed, a comfortable chair both in black, the carpet was the same through the whole place. At the end of the passage was the bathroom. There was a staircase going up, I started to climb up but I was stopped by a gate. This gate was made of what looked like wrought iron. There was a design on the gate; it looked vaguely familiar. It took me another second and then it hit me; the design was the same wolf and plant as on the book Con had shown me! I looked closer and found that the lock was the red drop. By this time my heart was beating so hard I was sure anyone could hear it. I looked around me suddenly conscious of someone, something watching me. I took one more look at the gate and ran down the stairs and passage until I got back to the room where Con had left me.

I sat on the couch, thinking on what to do next, fatigue overcame me, I reasoned if I ever had a chance to escape I would need all my strength so I slept. When I woke I heard voices, they were lowered, as to not wake me. I squinted so it still looked like my eyes were closed. I saw Con and Zev heads lowered together talking, I closed my eyes and listened,

"Constantine, our game was fun but do you think this will work?" This is the first time I had heard Zev fearful.

"Where's your courage? Just think of what we are going to do! She is a human, we have complete power over her!" I squinted again, Zev seemed to get his confidence back, he looked over to me,

"Just look at her, yes complete power, we are the first ones to bring one back alive to play with. I'm with you." I shuddered, to play with, those words weren't very comforting. I stirred and got up, I looked defiantly at them.

"Now now Cat, that attitude won't do at all, it will need to change." I couldn't believe Con was talking to me like that,

"It's never going to change, so get used to it, you, you despicable creature!" I spat at him. He leapt at me in rage, pinning me under him on the floor; his hand gripped my forehead, he smashed my head against the floor about three times before I felt a wet substance trickling down my neck. He slammed my head again, I screamed out in pain, I don't know what did it but he stopped. He got off me and stood up,

"That's a taste of the treatment you'll get if you ever do that to me again!" I sat up slowly, tears stinging in my eyes as I looked up at the man I used to love. I felt the back of my head, it was healing but my hand still came away wet with blood.

Con picked me up and took me to the third room and put me on the bed,

"Stay there until I come back, your head will heal fine." I curled up on the bed and fell asleep again. When I woke up my throat was parched, I was so thirsty and not to mention hungry. The door opened and a woman came in with a tray,

"Bread and water, Constantine says you must eat it." She shoved it at me. I sat up and felt my head, it was healed, the girl watched me intently as I felt my head. I took the tray and started eating, the water was horrid and the bread dry, but it was better than nothing.

She had sat in the chair and was staring at me; then in a horrid mocking voice she spoke, "So you actually thought Constantine was in love with you? Constantine doesn't love, none of us do, we feel lust, but never love. Poor little thing, I can only begin to imagine what Constantine and Zev have planned for you, and it's not going to be pleasant!" And laughing a horrible hollow laugh she left. I finished the water but left half the bread. I got off the bed and stretched, at that moment the door opened and Con came in. His blue eyes took in the scene starting with me and ending on the plate of unfinished food. He shook his head,

"You must eat all the food, you will need your strength, but perhaps when you are hungry enough you will eat.'' He threw a box on the bed,

"The bathroom is at the end of the passage, put that on." With that he turned and left. I crept out the room and into the bathroom. When I got back to my room I opened the box, in it was a dress and lingerie. I was unlike any dress I have ever seen, it was a peacock blue, come to think of it almost like Con's eyes, it was figure hugging going into a flowing skirt. The top had spaghetti straps and went in a low cut neck, it was silky to the touch. The lingerie was black, the same silky material as the dress, but edged with lace. I wasn't wild about wearing it, but my head still ached from last night; so I got dressed, it all fitted perfectly. Now I was wondering why Con wanted me dressed up, what was I supposed to do? I had just finished running my fingers through my hair when the door opened again; does anyone know how to knock in this place? It was the girl,

"I guess I should tell you what to call me because Constantine doesn't want you to know us as master and mistress yet, though I think that is a perfect way for you to address us by. My name is Elna." I just stared at her, who did she think she was? Mistress? I was about to show her what us human do to sort out a little snob like her. My fist was ready and about to fly when Con came into the room.

"Now Cat, is this the way to treat the people that are looking after you.'' I couldn't stand it any longer,

"Looking after me? You took me away from my home I have no clue what you intend doing with me, you have conned me and tricked me and hurt me, what am I supposed to believe and do!" I was close to tears again, but I bit them back, there was no way I was going to let him see me cry!


	21. Chapter 21

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 21

"You look nice, I'll call for you in a minute." He turned and walked out the room. Just like that, it was like he was a king or something! I must have been staring at the door because Elna started to talk,

"Don't you see, you were amusement for him, usually they die, but he brought you back." I turned to look at her,

"Others?" She smiled, obviously enjoying herself, she nodded,

"Sit, this is a long story." We both sat on my bed, "Constantine is an important vampire, he has a lot of influence. Well he and Zev are also adventurous so one day about a year ago they opened a doorway, they came back about a month later. When I asked what had happened they were bubbling to tell me. They said that they conned a young girl to think that Zev was evil and Constantine wasn't then they had enough and ate her. This continued for some time, they never got bored and spent more and more time away. Other powerful vampires started thinking that this was foolish follies and forbade it. Constantine was furious, he had to show them what it was all about. So Zev and him came up with a plan; they convinced the others to let them go once more and this time bring the victim back, so they carried out their elaborate plan, and it succeeded because here you are!" She laughed a cruel laugh, then I saw Zev,

"Come, they are waiting." Elna slipped out the room and Zev came in, "It would be best if you behaved, there are a lot of vampires out there who didn't like this idea in the first place, so if you give them reason to dislike you then it won't be pretty for you." He held out his arm for me to take, I ignored him and walked to the door; he led the way back to the main room. He stepped into the room and all the talking stopped. He nodded and I heard Con talk,

"Ladies and gentleman may I please introduce you to Caitlin." He turned and I walked into the room, I was greeted with gasps. The room was filled with people, some were young but the majority were old, again they didn't look old but I could sense they were, the ladies that were there were old, but powerful. I took this guess because they held themselves upright and looked important. Con took my arm and led me to the middle of the room, we got there and Con started to talk again, "Caitlin is what the humans call an actress, she is young and as I know full of fire. She is also curious and as we can all guess very trusting." At this there was a ripple of laughter. One of the old ladies stood up and circled me, she took my chin in her bony hands and studied my face. She then circled me again. She picked up each of my arms in turn then put them down again. She was behind me now, and I felt fingers go through my hair.

"Yes, she is healthy, but I have noticed a certain bracelet on her wrist Constantine, explain." She sat down again, Con now stood up and addressed the vampires.

"We all know the meaning of the bracelet that Lady Jane mentioned, yes I performed the ritual, she can see in the dark and can heal herself and more interestingly when she is really angry her teeth can grow to half the length of ours.'' There was a small discussion then one old man stood up,

"Very well Constantine, she is here and has a few abilities we are quite impressed, now she will stay here while you carry on with your plan, we will be checking on you in the interim. Goodbye Zev, Constantine, Elna. We'll be seeing you soon Caitlin." They all left except one, he was a young one. Constantine and Zev and Elna were outside saying goodbye. So it was just us in the room,

"Caitlin, I am Ruvan, you're very pretty." He got up and walked up to me, I stood my ground and stared at him, he put a hand through my hair and let it fall slowly through his fingers and back into place, "Blonde, we have always heard of blonde hair, but never seen it, when you become a vampire it goes dark or red, beautiful," He seemed to be talking to himself as he circled me taking in every detail, "This is going to be a fun project." Con came in and Ruvan went up to him, "Nice choice, blonde, no wonder she caught your eye! If you need any help I will be happy to send over my young trainee." With that he left and Con turned his attention to me,

"You have made quite an impression my lovely, I think the rest of our plan will be a great success if you co-operate." This last bit was laced with warning. "But of course you will behave, but it is early, Elna will bring you lunch in your room, I'll be seeing you tonight." He walked me to my room and then he left "Until then my lovely." I flopped onto my bed, I didn't want to think about what had happened. I didn't even realise that it was lunch already. It was then that Elna came in. This time I had softer bread. Starving I fell on the food eating, because I didn't know when I would get another decent meal. Elna sat on my bed and waited until I had finished then she spoke,

"Well you made quite an impression, well done. Not many people can get a compliment out of Lady Jane. I have work to do, I'll be back soon with someone who will be assigned to you, I am much too important to do this." She left the room, I was left alone. I collapsed onto the bed and cried. I cried myself to sleep, when I woke I hoped that it was all a dream, but it wasn't, it was real and I was still in the room in the blue dress. I got up and then I heard a knock, then a scolding voice,

"Why are you knocking? She is in there just go in." The door opened and Elna came in, but she wasn't alone, there was a young man with her, the person who she had moaned at for knocking I presumed.

"Caitlin this is Richard, he is a young vampire, he is Ruvan's trainee. He will be helping you. Now I must go." She swept out the room. I stared at the newcomer and he stared back. I turned my back on him and waited. He sat on my bed and spoke to me

"Caitlin, I'm sorry this had to happen to you, I hate it as well." I spun and stared at him,  
"Very amusing, think I would fall for that again? Did Con put you up to it or do you just think it's funny? You vampires, I just don't believe you, you torment and torment, I don't know where to turn or who to trust, I'm sick of it. I have been conned and tricked and now I'm somewhere in a world that I never knew existed until recently!" My voice was raised and I felt my teeth grow, I was breathing heavily but I would not give away any ground. Richard stood up and slowly stepped closer, I hissed, but he kept coming closer. He was now right in front of me, he touched my face, as soon as his fingers brushed my cheek I bit him. He pulled back with an exclamation, he looked at his hand, it had two satisfactory teeth marks with red surrounding it. As we watched his skin covered the holes. He grinned,

"You want to bite me again, or can we talk like human beings?" I searched his face for amusement, but I couldn't see any,

"Human beings? Are you being serious, you're a vampire." he nodded and led me to the bed, we sat and I watched his face, he looked at me and took a deep breath,

"I know that you don't trust me, I don't blame you, it's going to be hard for me to make you believe me but I'm going to try any way. I was bitten two weeks ago, before I was bitten, Ruvan, the vampire that bit me, he tormented me. Chased me then had me trapped in a room for two days. It was the worst time in my life. I couldn't stand one more minute, I had had no food the room was a prison; I didn't want to live any more. I was scared out of my wits, hungry, thirsty and I had reached a staged where I couldn't care any more. That night I went out the room, I got about three steps before he grabbed me. He bit me and drank. Every moment that I was lying there feeling the life ebbing out I swore to myself that I would get revenge if I ever got the chance." I looked at him with a new light, was he telling me the truth or was this another scam, he carried on with his story, "I woke up and I was lying on the floor, I heard voices. When I opened my eyes I saw Ruvan and another person; they were talking about me. Then Ruvan turned to me and said that I was now a vampire and I was what they called a trainee. I was his trainee and I was to do whatever he told me to. I did what he said but I never forgot my resolution to get revenge. I haven't been able to think what I could do, I was at a loss, then you came. I had heard of the plan Zev and Constantine had thought of and then I heard you were here. I was trying to think of how I could get to you then next thing I knew Ruvan told me I would be helping Constantine with you. I couldn't be happier and now here I am and looking at your expression you don't believe me." I had to smile at this comment, he was right I was still trying to figure him out.

"You're right I don't know if I believe you. For now though I guess I have to trust you, I doubt Elna will be very helpful to us, she will probably forget me and leave it all to you." He looked at me and nodded. He got up and walked to the other end of the room, he was immersed in thought. His face suddenly brightened and he came back to me,

"I have an idea! I think it will show you that I'm telling the truth." I looked at him questioningly he smiled and pulled me to my feet. "Look they say you've been bitten, so you should be able to tell if I'm lying." I looked at his face, there was no hint of a joke on it,

"How? Con never told me anything like that."

"Constantine didn't tell you that he was playing you did he?" That hurt, but he had a point.

"Okay, I'm listening, what do I do?" He took my hand and put it against his forehead,

"Right, now I'm going to tell a lie and then say something truthful and you will feel the difference." I felt foolish but I did it, "I am a Martian and I have come to abduct you." It took all my self control not to laugh, but under my hand his forehead was beating, it was weird, it was like your heart after you had run a marathon. I dropped my hand and looked at him, he grinned and put my hand back on his forehead, "My name is Richard, and two weeks ago I was bitten by a vampire." I waited but nothing happened under my hand, it was normal. "You see, I'm not a Martian but I am Richard. It works like a normal lie detector, but you can feel it right by the brain." I nodded, it sounded right.

"Okay, so now tell me that you aren't playing me and what you said was true." I put my hand on his forehead, he said what I told him to and his forehead didn't beat. So he was telling the truth. I was relieved, someone on my side.

"Right I believe you, but now what do I do? What's happening? What are they going to do with me?" He took my hand and told me to lie down and sleep.

"Constantine will be seeing you later, so you will need to sleep now, I'm not sure what their plan is but I can try find out, I'll see you soon." He walked out the door. I decided to take his advice and sleep.

I woke up and thought I was dreaming; I saw Con sitting at the edge of the bed looking at me. I was going to open my eyes and he was not going to be there, when I tried to open my eyes I realised that my eyes were already open. I jumped out the bed and backed away from him.

"Cat nice to see you're awake. I've been waiting quite some time.'' He smiled; I don't know how I could have thought I was in love with him. "We have a busy night ahead of us, so my lovely, freshen up and straighten your dress Richard will be here to escort you." With that he walked out. Oh I hate how he talked to me, called me his lovely I mean you would think I was a cat or something!


	22. Chapter 22

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 22

I was so busy fuming that I didn't notice Richard when he walked in.

"Sorry, he shouldn't talk to you like that." I got such a fright and then seeing it was Richard I smiled,

"Thanks, now where are we going?" He shook his head,

"We are going to The Park. I'm worried; I don't know what they are planning to do." I was puzzled,

"The park?" He nodded,

"Oh sorry, I forgot you don't know, The Park is a central place where vampires meet. I don't know why Constantine wants you to go there." I straightened out my dress and my hair. Richard led me out the room and out the door of the house; it was about a five minute walk to The Park. When we got there what I saw; it must have been a park sometime or another, now however, there were no leaves on the trees, there was a chilling wind; it wasn't pleasant. I saw Con, he was standing in the middle of a group of vampires, I recognised Ruvan and Lady Jane; the others were unfamiliar to me. When we were quite close Con saw us, with a sweeping arm gesture he directed all attention to Richard and me,

"Ah, the star of the show, thank-you for delivering her Richard." He smiled at me and took my arm, he led me away from the group, "Right my lovely, tonight will be the first night of the show, are you ready to put on a performance that will astound the other vampires?"

"Show? Con what do you mean show and would you stop calling me your lovely, because right now I am ready to rip your head off." He laughed,

"That temper my lovely, it's going to get you into trouble. The show is of course to show the elder circle of vampires what caught Zev and my attention; you are the best specimen I have come across with your blonde hair and pale skin. You have been bitten so you're even more interesting; I suggest that you do exactly what you are told and life will be easy, maybe even pleasant for you, if not, well I might have to loose the star of the show, and that would be a terrible waste." He stroked my hair and the side of my face, I pulled back and he twisted his fingers in my hair and pulled, "Behave now my lovely, the show is about to start."

We walked back to the group and one of the vampires asked about what Con had said about my teeth growing, Ruvan smiled and stepped forward, the circle widened and Con stepped back. I looked around wondering what was going to happen when all of a sudden my right side of my face exploded in pain. My eyes were swimming with tears as I turned to the right; I saw Ruvan straighten and get ready to hit me again. This time I was struck to the floor, as he was smiling a cruel smile down on me, I twisted my body and knocked him off his feet; I could feel my teeth grow. I shut my mouth tight and kicked Ruvan's face while he was still on the floor, before I could deliver the next blow my arms were grabbed from behind and held. Con came around and addressing the group he told them I was now angry, opening my mouth everyone gasped as they saw my teeth, they all started to speak with each other excitedly, after the noise had quietened again Con spoke,

"See, her teeth will grow when she is angry, and as we could see and I'm sure Ruvan can tell you she is strong and has a spirit to fight and win. In a few days I believe we will see the difference, and then ladies and gentleman you will see that Zev and I are correct in our experiments." There was talking again and then Zev came forward and addressed them,

"Please good vampires, when our experiment has been completed you will all be notified; until then I bid you all good night and until next time, happy hunting."

They all started to leave and Richard came forward; he spoke to Ruvan, Con and Zev. He came back to me,

"Hey, you can come home with me, they don't need you tonight anymore. When we get back I'll get you some food." We started walking back the way we came. My thoughts were flying, what was all that? What experiment was Con and Zev talking about? What do they hope to achieve? I decided to wait until we got back home before I said anything.

When I got back to my room Richard went to get me some food; come to think of it I was starving. I rubbed the side of my face where Ruvan had hit me; it was really sore. When he came back I put the tray of food on the bed and got up. I faced him and put my hand on his forehead; I'm still not sure that I trust him completely. Anyway I'm not about to get played again!

"What is their plan? Tell me everything you know." I didn't ask nicely; I still had an amazing headache compliments of Ruvan.

"I'm not absolutely sure what their plan is. All I know is that they need to prove why they go into the other world. I do know that you will be getting a visit from Lady Jane tomorrow. I think she will explain things in more detail for you. I'm sorry I haven't any more to tell you, but you put up a good fight tonight, well done." His forehead remained still; so he was telling the truth. I sat on the bed; Lady Jane coming to talk to me. What do I expect? I just hope that she can shed some light on this experiment everyone keeps talking about. I smiled at Richard,

"Thanks, I just need some time alone; I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure, I'll see you in the morning, night Caitlin."

"Cat, please." He walked out the door closing it behind him. I looked at the food and my hunger came back. Tonight I got some meat with my bread and water. The meat was cooked and I ate it quickly not wanting to think of what kind of meat it could be. After my dinner I lay down on my bed. Fatigue overcame me; but every time I turned around thoughts of my friends came back. What did they think when I didn't pitch for rehearsal? What would they think when they didn't find me at home? When I don't answer my phone? Has Max called the police yet? What do they think has happened to me? The questions ran through my head, each one more depressing than the one before and ending in the most depressing thought of what is going to happen to me and will I ever get to see them again? I fell into a fitful sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 23

In the morning I was woken up by Elna busy moving about,

"Wake up, here is breakfast." She said while shoving a tray at me, "There is a new dress hanging on the cupboard door. Constantine wants you to dress in it and make yourself presentable because Lady Jane is coming to see you this morning.'' She left so fast I could swear I could see dust as the door closed again. While I ate my breakfast which to my delight included some fruit I wondered why Elna had come instead of Richard. I went to look at the dress. It was less smart than the one I had been wearing; it was a dark green and a straight cut all the way down to the floor. Instead of spaghetti straps it had short sleeves. I made a trip to the bathroom. When I came back I looked quite acceptable. I opened my bedroom door and got a fright when sitting on a chair in the middle of the room was Lady Jane. I walked to her and stood in front of her and waited; she stood up and looked me up and down then nodded and motioned for me to sit on the chair that was placed in front of the one she was sitting on.

"Caitlin, I presume you haven't been told why you are here; "I shook my head, "Well I am here to tell you that today. Constantine and Zev are part of our upper circle and they got bored and started going into your world and fooling around. The elders in our circle decided that this shouldn't be allowed; when they were told they put up a fight and told us that the reason that they liked living in your world was that humans are so gullible and easy to control. They said that we should let them go once more and this time they will bring back a human and show us how they can be trained to be doting and loyal like a pet but with benefits; like you have human abilities. So Constantine thinks he can show us that humans aren't only good for food. Now I have told you what is expected to happen; not many people believe that Constantine can do this; but then those vampires don't have the experience with humans that he and Zev have. So I think the next time I see you Caitlin I expect that you won't look at me like that. Good day.'' She got up and left. I get the feeling that I'm not liked; I wonder why!

A human pet to a vampire. I have never heard of a more stupid idea in my entire life! Do they actually expect me to lie down and accept that I will be a pet and do as these vampires bid? Well if they do they have another thing coming! My fuming was interrupted by Richard coming in,

"I just saw Lady Jane walk out; did she tell you why you are here?"

I looked at him hard; did he know? No, I don't think he does.

"Yes, do you know?" I watched as he answered but was convinced by his resounding no. "Well she said that Con and Zev had said that the reason that they enjoy coming to our world was because we were extremely gullible and easy to control. So they were allowed to go once more to get a human and prove this by making it a loving, doting pet." I said this last piece with all the venom I had about the idea, which was a lot. I sat back on the chair and crossed my arms and sulked. Richard came over and put his arm around my shoulder,

"Caitlin, you may have been tricked once but I don't believe you can be tricked again. I can see you studying me when I talk to see if I'm lying. You're strong Caitlin, you will never be turned into a doting pet to anyone, especially someone like Constantine." I looked up at him feeling very gratified toward him. I was about to say something when he jumped up and smacked his fore head; "I'm such a fool! The reason I was sent here was to tell you Constantine is coming to see you! Caitlin I have to go now because if he caught me here, well I don't want to think what will happen!" He shuddered, I smiled at him; the first time I have smiled meaningfully all the time I have been here.

"Thanks Richard, but please, call me Cat." He smiled back and nodded and he scuttled out the room, closing the door behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 24

I waited about two minutes before I heard foot steps, hoping fervently that Richard had got away in time I stood up and waited. He walked in and smiled at me,

"Morning my lovely, I hope you slept well. Well I hope you enjoyed your talk with Lady Jane. I'm sure she told you everything you need to know." I felt rebellious so I said,

"Yes, she even told me how no one expected you to succeed." I added a mischievous grin. Unfortunately it didn't work out as I expected. Instead of being stung and going away, he let his anxiety and rage out on me.

"You little impudent human! You think you're smart don't you? Trying to get me to leave all hurt? No one believes I can do this, but we will change that opinion, won't we Cat?'' With that he slapped my face, I just stared at him; he got even angrier and he jumped on top of me and pinned me to the floor. His teeth had grown long and he put his face close to mine, "You humans, you think you can win any fight that comes up. Well my lovely, this is one fight you won't win." He got up and dragged me up. "Well what do you say? Will we change their opinion?" I remained silent; then he lost his temper, he threw me by the hair against the wall with such incredible force that the wall dented in. I was crying and I mumbled a yes we will. He seemed satisfied and walked out the room. When he was gone I tried to get up but fell back down. My back and the back of my head were in incredible pain and so I sat there against the wall and I cried. I tried to crawl to my bed, but it was useless, my back had been hit too hard. I only hope that I can heal this!

I looked up when the door opened again about ten minutes later. It was Richard; as soon as he saw my tear stained face and the position that I was sprawled in; he ran to me asking if I was okay. After I shakily told him what had happened he walked out the room and returned with a bowl of water and a cloth. He helped me to the bed and washed my face and checked my head. He said it was alright and that my healing was kicking in. I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes I looked into the concern ridden face of Richard. I tried to move but instead let out a painful scream as my back sent a piercing pain up right to the base of my neck. I felt a hand push me down.

"Relax Cat, it's me. Your back will take some time to recover. Constantine is really strong. Cat maybe you should just be good and listen to him and do what he says and then you and I can look for the perfect time to escape. But I can't let you be insolent and get hurt like this. Please consider it." I lay down and thought about it. He had a point and a good one at that; I mean I'm now flat on my back in incredible pain because I was cheeky to Con. If I did obey and make him think that he had won, then Richard and I could escape.

"Richard I think that that is the best idea. That is what I'll do." He nodded and held my hands and I fell asleep again.


	25. Chapter 25

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 25

It must have been morning when I woke up because there was a tray of food and a note. It was from Con; I recognised the writing;

_My lovely_

_This morning I will call on you _

_and hopefully your attitude_

_will have changed._

_Constantine_

I grinned as I ate; my attitude will knock him off his feet. He will be proud.

When he came I greeted him and we sat down; immediately I took up my act.

"Con; you tell me before I do anything, why should I help you and what do I get out of it?" He looked at me then broke out into the most charming smile I have ever seen,

"Cat, my lovely, what you will get out of this other than having life made easier; you will be a big part of my life. You will go to parties on my arm; meetings and social events we will be seen together. You will be there if I need anything to be gotten for me. You will dote on me and then when I believe you have forgotten what it used to be like then I suppose you and I could have some fun; and you would be on my mind every night." I felt like slapping his smug face; but remembering Richard's word I smiled my most seductive smile and moved closer to him and whispered.

"Well I guess then my best bet would be to do whatever you say, Con." He smiled; he knew he had won. He took my hand and took me to his room. He opened the cupboard and brought out two hangers and gave them to me,

"One is casual and the other is what I want you to wear tonight at the get together. It will be your first debut. I walked to my room and opened the casual hanger's cover. It was a lovely velvet pair of pants and a green top that when I put it on it clung on my curves just right. I hung the other hanger in the cupboard without opening it. I had a bath and did my hair; after eating I got dressed in the other hanger's clothes which turned out to be a cocktail dress of a beautiful deep purple.

I walked out the house on Con's arm and off to Ruvan's house. We were greeted with enthusiastic grins and comments. Ruvan clapped Con and Zev on the back congratulating them. I saw Richard and smiled at him and he gave me an encouraging smile back. We all sat down and the vampires started talking about matters that were boring to me. Zev got up and excused himself and said he would take me to walk around because I look like I was going to fall asleep. Once we had passed out of the range of which we could hear them laughing inside. Zev walked me to the garden and sat down with me;

"Well human I'm glad you have changed your attitude, because you are much too beautiful to waste." He caressed my cheek with his fingers and I shivered; he mistook it that I was cold so he put his jacket over my shoulders; I smiled at him and pulled the jacket on properly, I lent over to him and spoke in his ear;

"Well with two handsome men to take care of me how could I not come to my senses sooner or later." He looked at me and smiled,

"I'm glad it was sooner. Lets go back." We stood up and walked back to the house. I'm sure you are you horrid vampire! We went back in and the meeting had finished and Con stood up and took my hand from Zev; I paused to take off the jacket and gave it back to Zev with a grateful smile. He took it back and gave a little bow. We walked into a main hall; or so I presumed because all the vampires were there all dressed smartly. Con was soon surrounded and of course so was I. I felt hands through my hair, fingers over my skin. I felt Con spin me out and heard music playing. I took the lead and danced with him; I was then passed to Zev and we danced; then I was passed to Ruvan, who decided to be different and pick the beat up, so I danced to a faster beat. I was now tiring and soon I was passed to the next vampire. I heard Con's voice ring our saying what a beautiful dancer I was, this was followed by applause. I must have danced with about twenty vampires before I was passed back to Con. He smiled and whispered in my ear,

"Nicely danced my lovely."

Soon after that I was brought back to Con's house. After undressing and washing my face I fell asleep. I was in a light sleep and was woken by someone sneaking in my room. I thanked my lucky stars I could act and rolled over in sleep. Opening my eyes slightly I saw it was Richard. I sat up and whispered to him,

"Richard, what are you doing?" I heard his gasp then saw him make his way to my bed.

"Cat, sorry but I had to talk to you, you were amazing tonight. The other vampires are impressed. But there is a problem." I heard the strain in his whisper. I looked at him and took his hand,

"What is this problem, Richard are you okay?" He shook his head and I felt his grip on my hand tighten.

"Cat, I'm changing, it is two and a half weeks since I was bitten and I, I, I get a feverish chill sometimes and my teeth grow for no reason. Ruvan has been watching me carefully lately and I think he is looking for this but what does it mean?" I could feel him shaking, I was at a loss, what did all this mean?

"Richard, I'm going to help you, go back and behave as normal as you can and above all don't let Ruvan see any difference." He nodded and gave me a hug, I think it was more for stability than anything else. He stood up and disappeared. I lay back down thinking. I thought of the book Con had shown me, something about the contents page, I'm sure there was something in there about young vampires. All of a sudden I remembered the gate at the top of the stairs; I had forgotten about it. Could the book be there? It would be a good a place as any. I made my mind, I would get into that room and find that book. I was still wondering how I would get away from Con and Zev to get into the room behind the gate when I fell asleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 26

I woke up when someone brushed the hair off my face; I opened my eyes and saw Con. It took all my self control not to back away, so I smiled and slowly sat up. He sat down on my bed and told me something that made my heart leap for joy,

"My lovely I am very happy and motivated by your improvement and performance last night. Now unfortunately I have to go away for a month or two with the other elder vampires. You will be staying here. Ruvan says he will leave Richard to look after you. So good bye my lovely, until I see you again." He then kissed me and left. I jumped out of bed and danced around the room in joy! I would be alone with Richard for at least a month! That would give me more than enough time to help Richard. I dressed and went to say good bye to Con and Zev; I even shed a tear or two and told them to hurry back! All the time thanking my drama teacher for all her help!

The room just before mine had been assigned to Richard and he moved in. We had lunch in the main room together and I told him about the gate. At first he was worried but I soon made him see my point that with everyone gone it was the perfect time and maybe the only option. He agreed and after lunch we went up the stairs. Once again I was faced with the design. I heard Richard's intake of breath.

"The book I want to find has the same design on the front. Do you know anything about these locks?" He came up to the gate and studied it. He shook his head;

"I've heard of these locks; only elder vampires are allowed to keep them. I have no idea how to open it." I looked at the gate; the wolf seemed to be scorning me,

"Don't worry we will get in." We walked back to the main room and sat on the couch. I looked up at Richard and to my surprise his teeth were long; I backed away and then I saw his expression. He was in pain. Disregarding the voice in my head saying that this was dangerous I ran to him and helped him sit in a chair. He was shaking.

"Help, this is the worst I, I," I put my finger to his lips,

"Shh, it's alright, I'm here and I'm going to help you." I sat with him singing softly. We fell asleep like that. When I woke I ate some bread and fruit and brought some to Richard. He was still bad and couldn't get up. I slipped out of the room and up the stairs.

I sat down in front of the gate and studied the design. It was the same wolf and plant as on the book. I then focused on the red drop, I stood up and pressed the red drop hard. There was a slight movement; I pushed the gate; that was my mistake. The wolf moved and came straight to the lock and growled! I jumped back, I was so surprised! I looked at the growling wolf and had an idea. I thought of how Con had been treating me; what he had done; what he intended to do. It didn't take too long before I was angry and my teeth had grown. I bit the vein in my arm so that blood spilt out; I put it in front of the wolf and the wolf stopped growling and sniffed the blood on my arm. It then went back to where it had been in the first place. The gate then swung open. Cautiously I walked in. It was glamorous; it was a work place that lead off into rooms, which I later found out were bedrooms. I walked into the centre of the work area. There was a desk and chair; I recognised Con's handwriting. I sat in the chair and read what he had written.

My experiment is working, the other vampires are convinced. Caitlin has done amazingly her attitude change was sudden and took me by surprise. I think that last beating made the difference; I was worried that I had hurt her; that would have been a waste. When I get back there will be a ball and she will be the best-trained and most beautiful woman there. She will be on my arm and by this she will have proven my theory that humans are the perfect species to train.

I was very cross; that smug thing! I got up and my eyes fell on a small bookshelf. My heart was in my throat as walked up to the shelf. When my eyes fell on the book I was looking for I was so happy I couldn't help smiling. I picked it up and walked out of the room; down the stairs and back to Richard. When I got back he was sleeping so quietly I sat down and opened the book. I scanned down the contents; and there it was; Young Vampires. I turned to that page;

_**Young Vampires**_

_When a human is bitten they will become a vampire themselves. After two to three weeks they will start to show symptoms like chills and shakiness and unprovoked teeth growing. When this happens it is the beginning of the final change. In four days after it has started the person will be a full vampire; no recollection of their human life or thoughts will remain. They will be a full vampire. If for some reason an elder wishes to stop this change then they must mark the vampire with a picture like the one below;_

This star will keep the vampire as a young vampire. They will still have all their human thoughts and memories. When the elder wishes this young vampire to become a real vampire they must remove this picture. This process is very painful and some vampires may not survive. If the picture is drawn before noon on the fourth day then it will be effective. The star must be drawn and engraved into the flesh so that it stays there and its power carries on working permanently. Caution to those who perform this as both participants must either be willing or the young vampire must be too weak to fight.

I finished reading and immediately got up and went back to the work room. I looked on Con's desk and found a knife. I couldn't find any ink though. I went into the bedrooms; I must have chosen Zev's room and here was a pot of ink and a quill. I almost started laughing. They still used quills! I went back to Richard and put all the things down. I shook him to wake him up and asked him urgently when this started; he said this is the fourth day. I was seized with panic because I had no idea what the time was.

" Quick, I might be able to help but we must hurry! Take your shirt off and lie down on your stomach." Without a word he did what he was told, I think he heard the urgency in my voice. He lay down in front of me with his shirt off. I decided to do the drawing on his back where his shirt would cover it so that Ruvan wouldn't see it. I picked up the quill and started drawing. When I was finished I picked up the knife and hesitating only a moment I started to trace the star cutting into his flesh. When I was done, I left his back and came to sit by his head. I explained what I had done and what the book said.

"Thank-you Cat; if I had lost all my human feelings I would have forgotten my revenge and helping you." I smiled and we started laughing. I have no idea why we were laughing; but it felt good after being scared and angry for days. I got up and went to see his back; it was dry and I wiped away the excess ink. I put my hand to it and felt how hot it was,

"Does this hurt? It's really hot." He twisted around to look at me,

"It doesn't hurt, it's hot because it's working. You did it; you saved me. " I smiled,

"I need someone on my side!" I picked up the knife and ink and quill and I took them back and put them where I found them. When I got back Richard was sitting in the chair, but to my amusement his shirt still lay on the floor. I sat down on another chair facing him.

"So how are you feeling?" He got up and turned around; the star now looked like a tattoo. It had healed nicely and even to say so myself; the drawing actually looked very good! "Very nice. Now just keep your shirt on around other vampires, because if anyone sees it then we are both in trouble!" He grinned,

"Well other vampires aren't here are they now?'' I laughed,

"No they aren't but they could come to visit." It was his turn to laugh, he put his shirt back on and got us a meal.

I picked up the book again and turned to the chapter on Doorways; the last page was stuck back in.

"Close great door to the next world. Shut and stay shut until the worlds collide." After this is said the door will spin and close. Do this with utmost care because if you are caught in between the two worlds you will be decapitated and die.

I read this to Richard, and all he said was,

"Well we had better not get caught in between the worlds when we close the door." I had to smile.


	27. Chapter 27

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 27

Over the past few weeks Richard and I have read the book and now we are pretty clued up on how to escape and close the doorway. I took the book back and left it on the shelf. I closed the gate and pressed the red drop again. I heard a series of clicks and when I tried the gate it wouldn't open. A month or so must have passed; I have lost count of the days. I sat down in the main room with Richard planning.

"This ball will be our escape; all the vampires will be there. You must tell Constantine you are tired or need something and I will come and get you. Then we will escape and close the doorway." It sounded simple enough but I was still worried

"Richard, they can open another doorway and then what do we do? He thought for a bit then a smile spread across his face.

"Cat, vampires can't stand sunlight. If they do open another doorway we will lead them into a room and keep them there until sunlight can come into the room and kill them all and we can have a stake or two." I smiled,

"I have two stakes; they are still in Serendipity I left them there after the fight." We couldn't talk any more because we heard a commotion outside; when we looked we saw that the elder vampires were back. I fixed my hair and we walked outside. Con and Zev walked up to the house, the other vampires went their own ways. Ruvan also came to the house. We let them in and Con looked me up and down and obviously I passed the test because he smiled and sat down in the main room. Once they all had sat down and relaxed Con motioned for me to come and sit next to him. When I had sat down he put an arm around me.

"Well my lovely, I hope you haven't been too bored, but now I am back we can be together again." I wanted to run away but I stayed where I was and rested my head against his shoulder looking at Richard. To my amusement he was scowling. After some talking Ruvan got up and he and Richard left. I was sad to see Richard go but I had to. After they left I excused myself and went to bed.

I thought about our escape, then my thoughts drifted to my friends; when we get back what do I say to them? How do I explain where I had been? Explaining Richard would be easy; but my disappearance of over a month? Do I tell them about the vampires? Do I tell them Richard is a vampire and I am half a one? How do I make them believe I'm not a nut case and vampires really do exist? What has happened while I have been away? What have people done about my disappearance? What have people put it down to? All these questions and no answers. I guess I will have to cross that road when I get to it!

When I woke Richard brought my breakfast, I smiled I was worried that Con would think that I didn't need someone anymore!

"Hello, I was worried you were going to be taken away from me!" He smiled and put the tray down.

"Keep me away from you? Do you think they will ever be able to do that?'' I shook my head and pulled him towards me,

"If they tried they might find a certain interesting tattoo on your back!" He smiled and kissed me. I could have got use to this. We jumped at the sound of footsteps and separated quickly. Con walked in; he nodded at Richard and came over to me. I got out the bed and said good morning. He sat down and started talking, I managed to see that Richard had stayed and was in the corner of the room.

"My lovely, tonight there is a special ball. So I would like you to wear the blue dress and pin your hair up." With that he kissed me in front of Richard and left. As soon as the door closed I picked up my blanket and started to wipe my mouth, I only looked up when I heard Richard laugh, I looked up indignantly. He smiled and came towards me,

"You'll wipe your mouth off, come here." And he kissed me, "There, is that better?" I smiled and nodded. He left and I fell asleep again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 28

When I woke up I got dressed and did my hair. When Con came to get me I was ready. We walked into a hall and were greeted immediately. I realised that Con and Zev weren't always treated like this, but it was because of me that they were being treated like this now. I stayed by Con's arm like a good girl and waited. Finally I saw Richard and he nodded and smiled at me. Then the dancing started and Con swept me off. The passing started again and again Ruvan decided to be clever and picked up the pace. When I was passed back to Con I told him that I was tired and he swept me to the chairs and re-joined the party. Almost immediately Richard was by my side and silently we slipped out of the hall.

Once we were out of the hall we started running, I don't think I have run so fast in my life. Suddenly I stopped, I'm so stupid, breathing heavily I tapped Richard on the shoulder,

"Why don't we just float there, that thing you vampires do?" He slapped his forehead and grinned,

"You're the blonde one, not me" He took my hand and I felt that lurch. We were there. I remembered the sinister stalactites and stalagmites with their red tinge. I looked around and I saw the shimmering doorway; I pulled Richard towards it and we walked through the doorway. Once through I looked at him and he nodded; we stood on either side of the doorway and held hands, then together we recited the words that were engraved in my mind,

'' Close great door to the next world. Shut and stay shut until the worlds collide.'' We started spinning faster and faster. I heard voices and what they were saying chilled me to the bone. I recognised the voices as Con and Ruvan;

"Where is she? She is gone!"

"Richard, Richard! He's gone too!"

"To the cave quickly!" All of a sudden we stopped spinning and I was looking into Richard's face and from his expression I knew he had heard the voices as well!

"Quickly, we need to get to the room where I fought, my stakes are there, then we come back and wait and as a vampire comes through the doorway they will die!" Richard nodded and we ran downstairs. I walked into the room and the memories of the fight came back. I remembered fighting Zev, being pinned down by him, this is the room I learnt of Con's betrayal. I stood in the middle of the room and started crying, I felt Richard's arms around me and I turned around and cried into his chest, Richard held me and soon I stopped crying. I looked around for my stakes, one was knocked to the side where Zev had knocked it and the other was on the floor where I had staked one of the vampires. I picked both up and walked back to Richard. I put them down and tore a piece of Richard's shirt. I wrapped the shirt as a handhold on one of the stakes and gave it to Richard and I picked up the other and we walked back to the doorway.

"I hope they make their doorway in the same place." Richard nodded,

"I don't think they would want to disrupt another space between the world," Richard was stopped short because suddenly the air started to shimmer and a vampire stepped through, I stood up and stabbed my stake into his chest, he shuddered and fell to the ground. I turned around and saw Richard stake another vampire threw the chest with his stake. I was about to go back to the doorway when the vampire who I had staked grabbed my foot- I had missed his heart! I tried to twirl away but he pulled me to the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Richard finish the vampire and turn to help me but just then Zev walked through the doorway. Richard turned and tackled Zev. I saw the vampire that was now pinning me; it was Ruvan,

''I told you that you were pretty, and now I'm going to kill you." He raised his body up and that was all the chance I needed, I grabbed my stake and shoved it straight through his heart! He stared at me in disbelief and fell over. I yanked my stake out and turned to see Richard fighting Zev; to my relief he was winning! I was going to go help him when I heard a cool angry voice behind me;

"Well my lovely; did you really think I wouldn't find you? And now I'm going to kill you." I was hearing that once too many times today! Con leapt at me and we started fighting. I bet Con now wishes that he never taught me to fight! I kicked out and followed with a hard right hook; it seemed to knock him back but he knocked me back against the wall and I hit my back again. He pinned me by the shoulders to the wall. We were both breathing heavily because we had both put up a good fight. I knew I didn't have a chance against him, I closed my eyes and got ready to feel his teeth; but instead I felt him convulse. I opened my eyes and saw a stake through his heart and Richard's face over his shoulder. Con fell over to the floor. Richard came toward me and I fell into his arms; I was shaking,

"He was going to kill me!" Richard tightened his grip around me,

"Not while I'm around. Come lets move all the bodies through the doorway and close it again." I nodded and together we dragged the four bodies through the doorway and stood on either side and clasped hands, together we said the words that we had said before,

"Close great door to the next world. Shut and stay shut until the worlds collide.'' We started spinning again, I listened for any voices but I couldn't. We stopped spinning. I looked at Richard and he nodded, I took his hands and closed my eyes and imagined my bedroom. I floated and lurched. When I opened my eyes we were standing in the middle of my bedroom. I couldn't believe my eyes; I was back home! I made it! I was alive and I had beaten Con. I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep (fighting vampires takes a lot out of you!)


	29. Chapter 29

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 29

When I woke up I saw Richard still asleep next to me. I got up and walked through my house; all the curtains were still closed from when Con stayed with me. There was no food left in my house. On the counter I saw a note; this is the part I was dreading; explaining all this to my friends and family. I read the note;

Cat

_Where are you? We have been looking_

_for you for weeks. Tim has fired you and Logan_

_is furious with you! Why did you go away- _

_where did you go? You are in such trouble when we get_

_our hands on you! Please get hold of us if you ever get this._

_The police are on the case. They say it could be_

_Kidnapping._

_Please be alive._

_Love Max, Maria and Annie_

I sat down on my couch and started to cry. I was helpless, I had disappeared for over a month and everyone is worried or cross and now the authorities were involved and I had no excuse to why I had disappeared. I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked up and saw Richard. He sat down next to me,

"What's wrong? We made it." I looked at him and showed him the letter. He read it, "Oh I understand; these people are they your friends?"

"Yes they are, now the police are involved and I don't have a story to tell them and explain why I disappeared." He put his head in his hands and thought.

"Your friends you need to tell them the truth, I will help you. Then they can help you." He picked up my phone ,''Call them." I took the phone and dialled Max's number

"Hello, Max, it, it's Cat."

"Cat? Cat, where have you been?! What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine listen come to my house now I need to tell you something."

"Okay, I'm in the car! I'll be there now." I had the same sort of conversation with Maria and Annie. The front door opened and in walked my three friends. Richard was still sitting on the couch and he began to rise, but I pushed him down. All my friends rushed in and hugged me; they were all talking at the same time. I quietened them down and they all sat down, all looking curiously at Richard. I sat down next to Richard and told my story from the beginning to now. I could see the disbelief in their eyes. When I was finished Max looked at me concerned,

"Cat are you okay?" I stood up,

"I'm fine and what I say is true, this is Richard," I gestured toward him and he stood up, "He helped me to escape; he is a vampire." At this Annie stood up,

"Come on Cat, do you really expect us to believe you?" Richard motioned for me to be quiet, I sat down and watched him. He stood straight and opened his mouth, I heard the intake of breath and I saw that his teeth were long. Maria looked at me and laughed nervously,

"Cat he, he is faking right?" I shook my head and stood up, I turned to Richard and said,

"Make me angry." He nodded and slapped my face, my friends rose from their chairs with cries of anger, I motioned them back to their seats. Reluctantly they sat. I flew at Richard and hit him back, we fought and I stopped him. I turned to face my friends,

"He is not faking, and nor am I." I opened my mouth to show them my teeth. Finally Maria stood up and put her arm around me,

"I believe you Cat, but the police won't; we need a plan." I smiled,

"Exactly, that is why I asked you all to come so I could ask for help." We all sat together talking and after a long time Annie came up with a plan.

"It all relies on your acting talent, but what you need to do is say you fell and forgot everything, you went wondering around and finally after all this time your memories came back and you returned. You can't remember where you went or what you did this month but you came back. You might have to act slightly crazy, but your Cat!" I smiled and gave her a hug.

"Well it will be my greatest performance!" We all agreed to get hold of the police the next day. When my friends left I felt as if a great weight was lifted off my shoulders! I gave Richard a hug and we smiled,

"We've done it Rich, we've done it!" He turned away from me,

"Yes we have, but Cat I'm still a vampire and nothing can change that." I watched him sink into the couch in despair. My crazy thought came back to me; the thought that had sprung into my mind when I thought Con was good.

"Wait Rich, I have an idea." I took a deep breath, because what I was about to do was sickening, and something almost ludicrous! "Richard, I need you to make me angry again." Richard looked like he was going to say no so I slapped his face; he retaliated and as soon as I felt my teeth grow I crumpled to the floor. Immediately Richard came and knelt down beside me. I took my chance and grabbed his neck and before I could even think what I was doing I bit him! I could feel cool liquid in my mouth and I could taste the metallic taste of blood. I let go and sat up; Richard was lying on the floor. I watched him worried, would my plan work? I moved my bracelet around my wrist and hoped that this would turn him into a human. To my horror he started to shrivel; he was dying! I couldn't bring him back, he was undead and now dead! Without another thought I bit the vein in my wrist and let my blood flow into his mouth. My wrist healed and I watched him. His body started to turn red; I could see the flesh reforming; his skin was tanned and his hair was dark brown hair. I was happy but very weak and I passed out.


	30. Chapter 30

**Copyright – 'Trust Me' belongs to Undercover Blonde (this is my alias on ). This is an entirely original story and has not been based on any previous published novels.**

Chapter 30

When I woke up I was still lying on Richard's chest and to my delight I could feel a heart beat.

"Morning sleepy head. I need to show you something." I got up and rubbed my eyes. Rich got up and started to the curtains, as he reached for them I rugby tackled him thinking that he may be alive but he must have lost his mind! When I looked up I saw that he was in the sun; but he hadn't burned up! He smiled at me,

"I'm fully human, you did it Cat!" I was relieved and sat down on the couch,

"And me? Am I fully human again?" He nodded,

"Look at your wrist." I looked and sure enough there were two puncture mark scars. Ever since Con bit me I never had any scars, but now I had scarred! I was human, and those two scars would remind me of how close I had been to have gotten killed.

When my friends came later on I told them what had happened and showed them how Richard could stand in the sun without burning. They were as happy as I. We called the police and they took my story down and said that they were very happy I was back safe and sound. Thanks to my lucky stars they had a bigger problem than my return to worry about so I wasn't examined and everything was cleared up quickly. After I had dealt with the police I got in the car and drove to the agency. When I arrived I ran into Miguel. As soon as he saw me he embraced me,

"Cat! I was worried! When did you get back? What happened? Are you alright?" I grinned and quickly told him my story about falling and forgetting everything. I felt bad lying to him, but it was the easiest thing to do.

"But now I have to go face Logan! Lets hope he's in a good mood!" He smiled and nodded,

"I'm sure you'll be okay, I mean it's not like you took a holiday or anything!" I agreed and left him. Making my way towards Logan's office I took a few deep breaths. I knocked on his door; he looked up from his work and his face went from relief to anger as he came to the door.

"Caitlin! Where on earth have you been! Just leaving in the middle of a movie! Telling no one! We were worried sick about you!" I apologised and told my story again. To my surprise Logan came around his desk and gave me a hug,

"Cat I am just glad that you're okay. I can find you another movie." It was then I decided to tell him the next crushing piece of news that only Richard and I knew about,

"Well I wouldn't worry about that, because I walked past Serendipity and it has broken down. So I don't think the movie will be filmed quite as soon as we expected." He smiled at me and started laughing,

"Oh Cat! Well I'll make some phone calls and see what we can do. But now I want you to go home and rest." I thanked him and left. I stopped at the shops on the way home to get something to eat. When I got home I packed the food away and went to stand on my balcony and found Richard standing there. He put his arm around my waist and we watched the sun set.

The End 


End file.
